El regreso de la sombra
by nrobert921
Summary: Las cosas van bien para Po, cada vez se siente mas cercano a Tigresa. Para esta ultima sus sentimientos son aun confusos. Lo que hay entre los dos se pone en peligro con la aparición de Song y la amenaza inminente de Su. El regreso de las damas de las sombras traerá grandes consecuencias para los dos maestros.
1. Vieja amiga

_**Aviso:**_

_**Ni los personajes ni el mundo de Kung Fu Panda en general me pertenecen, **__**son propiedad exclusiva de Dreamworks. Escribo esta historia sin ningún fin lucrativo o comercial.**_

_**La verdadera historia comienza en el siguiente capitulo, esto solo es una pequeña introducción...**_

* * *

Capítulo 1:

Vieja amiga

Una noche tranquila, o al menos hasta el momento lo había sido. La felina iba esta vez acompañada tan solo de diez de sus guerreras, las demás se encontraban repartidas a lo largo de aquel bosque y los distintos caminos que conectaban las aldeas entre sí. Debían vigilar toda la zona, eran extensiones de tierra enormes llenas de vegetación y sitios ideales para esconderse. Era su trabajo, la población de esos lugares aunque numerosa era muy pobre y no se les proporcionaban suficientes guardias para mantener el orden, así que todas esas personas se encontraban completamente aisladas del mundo exterior y vulnerables a bandidos y malhechores.

La líder del grupo tenía los cinco sentidos concentrados en percibir algo fuera de lo normal, cualquier rastro insignificante u olor que delatara la presencia del enemigo. Deseaba que los rumores que había entre los aldeanos sobre el enorme ejército de rufianes que se escondía en ese bosque fueran falsos. Su mayor miedo era que la persona al mando de aquella fuerza de ataque fuera su antigua amiga.

Hacía meses que los pobladores que usaban aquellos caminos acudían a ella diciendo que habían sido sorprendidos en las partes más solitarias por bandidos que los despojaban de sus pertenencias y los obligaban por las malas a volver sobre sus pasos, impidiéndoles transitar por aquellas rutas. Todos los que pedían su ayuda describían a sus atacantes como animales fuertes y robustos, a veces rinocerontes, otras búfalos pero llevaban siempre armaduras negras.

Se decidió a mandar a todas sus tropas en misiones de reconocimiento tanto de día como de noche después de que un cerdo que estaba herido le contó que logró ver a la persona que dirigía a los rinocerontes y lobos armados. Le que contó que fue atacado por una sombra ágil y siniestra que saltaba de árbol en árbol mientras daba órdenes a sus tropas. El animal más veloz que hubiera visto según lo que le contaba. Aunque todo fue en mitad de la noche pudo distinguir perfectamente los rasgos de aquella siniestra figura con la tenue luz de la luna. Cuando ella escuchó la descripción supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba, y aunque la verdad de su regreso era innegable, en sus adentros la felina rezaba para que no fuera cierto o para que al menos esa persona no fuera quien ella creía.

El silencio entre ella y sus seguidoras había estado presente toda la noche, hasta que la que caminaba más cerca se atrevió a preguntar algo:

-¿Realmente crees que esté planeando algo? – preguntó a la líder.

-Por el bien de las personas, espero que no. - contesto seriamente ella.

-Y si fuera verdad que ha conseguido reunir aliados, ¿Crees que se atrevería a seguir con su loco plan?

-Te aseguro que razones le sobran, y sé muy bien que lo que ella quiere siempre lo obtiene. Sé que algo trama, lo que me preocupa es lo que hará.

Dijo esto uno con una expresión en su rostro tal, que su compañera sintió la necesidad de no hacer más preguntas y siguieron su caminata.

De repente su agudo oído se puso alerta al escuchar varios crujidos a su alrededor, al instante ordenó a su tropa:

-¡Alto! – dijo casi en un susurro.

Se concentró e intentó percibir cada sonido del entorno y de inmediato lo supo, estaban rodeadas. ¡Era una emboscada!

- ¡Escuchen! ¡Posiciones de combate!

De entre los arboles comenzaron a aparecer muchas y muy distintas figuras, todas con el mismo propósito: acorralarlas. Se distinguían los animales más fuertes entre aquellas sombras, bueyes, rinocerontes, cocodrilos, búfalos y un sinfín más, todos llevaban poderosas armas y fuertes armaduras protegiéndolos. Claramente eran superadas en número y ella no estaba segura si la habilidad en combate de su grupo sería suficiente para hacer frente a semejantes oponentes. No podía buscar ayuda, el bosque era inmenso y ninguna de sus tropas vendría, eso era seguro. Tendría que arreglárselas sola.

-Veo que es cierto, haz decidido ponerte del lado de los débiles. Es una desgracia para ti amiga, porque eso significa que también estas interpuesta en mi camino.

Lo dijo un claro tono femenino, seco y fuerte. Cada una de las guerreras, en especial la que iba al frente de ellas, conocía a la perfección esa voz. Todo su ser se estremeció al oírla, había rogado no tener que escucharla otra vez. Una silueta opaca saltó desde el árbol en que estaba oculta para revelar a otra felina, que rápidamente se convirtió en una sombra corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección a la líder del grupo. La guerrera se percató de que sería embestida y se preparó para la inevitable pelea viendo que aquella sombra estaba cada vez más cerca y que las poderosas fuerzas comenzaban a abalanzarse contra el grupo en desventaja.

Al instante el tranquilo bosque se convirtió en el escenario de un fiero enfrentamiento entre fuerza bruta y habilidad marcial. Las guerreras no se rendían y a cada instante lograban derribar a varios de sus oponentes, pero no era suficiente, salían enemigos de todos lugares cada vez en mayor cantidad. Por si fuera poco eran más fuertes y mejor armados, el pequeño grupo de felinas comenzaban a cansarse por el esfuerzo y por las heridas que de poco en poco iban acumulando.

Por otro lado la que dirigía a la minoría se enfrentaba a una adversaria de la misma especie que ella, por tanto con la misma fuerza y agilidad, pero para su desgracia poseía una destreza para pelear mucho mayor. Aunque lograba bloquear la mayor parte de los duros golpes que su superior oponente le lanzaba, su velocidad no era mejor y a la mínima duda en su técnica sentía como unos nudillos finos, pero contundentes, se hundían en sus costillas y abdomen.

Pero ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente, sabía que el bienestar de la gente, de esas pobres aldeas dependían de ello, debían resistir. Aunque el cansancio y el dolor de su cuerpo lentamente la iban convenciendo de que no conseguiría vencer.

Cada vez lograba detener menos golpes, su oponente lanzaba rápidas y engañosas patadas por todos lados, intentando barrer sus piernas. En un momento de descuido una dio en el blanco golpeando con suma fuerza en la parte lateral de su rodilla izquierda, la contrincante sabiendo que había hecho un enorme daño vio su gran oportunidad y giró rápidamente sobre la extremidad con la que había logrado lastimar, acertó un impacto todavía más fuerte sobre las costillas de su agotada rival con su otra pierna. Ahora tanto el pequeño grupo como su líder estaban casi derrotados. La felina herida sentía algo de mareo y comenzaba a costarle mantenerse en la pelea.

Finalmente su contrincante acertó un golpe con el codo de lleno en su rostro, lo que la dejó aturdida y perdió por unos instantes el equilibrio, antes de que pudiera retomar el control de su cuerpo para defenderse un fuerte rodillazo en su estómago causó que no pudiera mantenerse de pie. Al estar en el suelo a cuatro patas y con un profundo dolor que no le permitía moverse, sintió como unos brazos la tomaban de la ropa y la lanzaban contra un árbol alejándola de donde su equipo estaba siendo aplastado por las fuerzas enemigas.

Eso era todo, al sentir como su cuerpo se había estrellado contra el árbol haciéndolo crujir supo que sus fuerzas la habían abandonado y que ahora estaba a merced de su cruel vencedora. Aturdida y con la vista borrosa solo podía sentir como dos manos aprisionaban su cuello cortándole la respiración y azotando su espalda contra el tronco. Su opresora era más alta que ella y al ser levantada del suelo, la presión en su cuello era aún mayor.

- He esperado tanto este momento – rió amargamente su atacante - pensé que te habías olvidado de mí, nunca te preocupaste de lo que me pasó después de haberme arrebatado el puesto, mis riquezas, mis aliadas, todo lo que había me pertenecía. Incluso después de que te di de comer, un hogar, una forma de ganarte la vida – se quejaba con fingida tristeza – después de que te quise como a una hermana – agregó con ronca voz.

- Tú me obligabas a robar y engañar – articulaba con el poco aire que le quedaba – eso no era un hogar, nunca lograras lo que quieres, si no soy yo alguien más te detendrá - esta vez realmente sentía que se iba a desmayar.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que tengo planeado, no solo para estas aldeas, sino para toda china - decía maliciosamente -tal vez haya quien quiera detenerme, pero solo una persona se interpone realmente en mi camino, ¡Oh, y tú lo conoces de sobra! – hizo una pausa como si saboreara el momento - el Guerrero Dragón – susurró en el oído de su víctima.

Al escuchar esas palabras, los ojos de la felina derrotada, que se habían ido sintiendo cada vez más difíciles de mantener abiertos, parecían salirse de su lugar.

- Exacto pequeña, él es el único capaz de interponerse en mis planes, por tanto, el primero en mi lista.- su voz se tornaba cada vez más en un murmullo - y tengo todo preparado para garantizar su salida de este juego, lástima que tendrás que imaginarte su sufrimiento, porque el tuyo termina aquí.

Apenas pronunció la última palabra comenzó a ejercerle una enorme presión en el cuello, esta vez quería romperlo. La chica a merced sabía que no podía morir ahí, no después de imaginar sus diabólicas intenciones. Como pudo situó sus patas entre las de su agresora y su cuello intentando reducir la presión y soltar el agarre, pero cada vez la levantaba más al mismo tiempo que se sentía más aplastada contra la corteza del árbol.

Sabía que estaban en terreno alto, toda su tropa había sido sometida y ahora yacían bajo las garras del enemigo, pero vio su oportunidad para escapar al percatarse de que a unos pocos metros había una pendiente prolongada que conducía a la parte más espesa del bosque. En un último intento de liberarse, soltó las patas que la ahorcaban y situó sus antebrazos por arriba de los de su rival aprisionándolos fuertemente e impidiéndole moverlos, hizo acopio fuerza y lanzó ambas rodillas hacia arriba golpeando la parte externa de uno de los fuertes codos de su agresora, este se dobló dolorosamente hacia adentro, no lo suficiente para romperse pero si para que su opresora no pudiera mantener el agarre debido al intenso dolor.

Esa pequeña fracción de segundo en que se vio libre del ataque le bastó para ponerse a cuatro patas, correr unos cuantos metros y lanzarse al risco. Mientras rodaba podía sentir cada piedra del camino incrustándose en su cuerpo y varios huesos lastimarse, finalmente se estrelló con tierra más suave indicándole que había llegado al final. Sin embargo, aun con las heridas de las afiladas rocas y mareada por el estrangulamiento no podía detenerse a descansar. Varias flechas venían desde la cima de la colina hacia ella. Había arqueros por todos lados apuntando y desenfundando aún más proyectiles. Reunió toda su voluntad ignorando el profundo dolor, se puso de pie y comenzó a trotar hacia los arboles intentando no caer al mismo tiempo que esquivaba las flechas que pasaban a escasos centímetros de ella.

No podría regresar a buscar a los miembros de su equipo capturados. Decidió no dar vuelta atrás y se adentro en la niebla aprovechando su pelaje gris para perderse de vista, mientras esquivaba las ramas de los arboles escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos llenos de furia de Su, quien no podía seguirla debido a su extremidad lastimada.

-¡No podrás huir para siempre Song!, ¡Te encontrare a ti y a todas esas traidoras!, ¡Y las asesinare! ¡Ya lo veras!

-¿Quiere que la persigamos mi señora? – le pregunto una de sus súbditas mientras se preparaba para saltar hacia las rocas.

-¡No! – contestó secamente – sé a dónde se dirige y es justamente lo que necesito.

Avanzó en el bosque hasta que logró estar totalmente segura de que su antigua líder no podría encontrarla. Su adolorido cuerpo había resistido un brutal castigo y sin duda merecía descansar, debía parar y dormir por su propio bien, pero ella no pensó en detenerse en ningún momento, ni al notar que su chaleco gris estaba manchado de sangre.

A pesar del agotamiento y del dolor, Song solo pensaba en una cosa ahora…

"Debo avisarle a Po".


	2. La invitacion

_**Saludos lectores, un pequeño mensaje del autor:**_

_**Bueno, antes que nada gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia, espero que sea del agrado de al menos alguno de ustedes. Hay algunas cosas que deben saber para poder leer:**_

_**-Supongo que los que leen esto lo hacen por que son admiradores de todo este mundo de Kung Fu Panda y no les bastan las películas, igual que a mí, así que asumo que también han visto la serie. Si no es el caso pues no se pierden de mucho, pero para poder entender deben de haber visto la primera temporada o al menos el episodio "Las damas de las sombras" si no, pues no tiene mucho caso que lean.**_

_**-Estoy pensando en si debo cambiar el rating a M, la historia no contiene ninguna escena no apta para menores pero aun asi hay ciertas escenas algo violentas que podrían incomodar, por eso mejor aviso.**_

_**Sabiendo esto debo decirles que el eje central de este fic debería ser el romance. No obstante algunos podrían encontrar algunas partes muy violentas, otras algo tristes y algunas hasta cursis o infantiles, así que si no están buscando nada de esto pues no creo que disfruten el fic. **_

_**Ahora si, sin mas que decir vamos con la historia principal, espero que les guste. **_

* * *

Capitulo 2:

La invitación

Empezaba a amanecer en el Valle de la paz. Poco a poco la claridad del día se iba abriendo paso y comenzaba a llenar cada rincón del Palacio de jade, desde el salón de entrenamiento hasta las barracas, donde los legendarios 5 furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón descansaban de su ardua labor de proteger el valle.

Su habitación, así como las de sus compañeros, tenía paredes de papel, así que los primeros y más cálidos rayos de sol traspasaron y calentaron agradablemente su rostro. Eso le hacia saber que otro día de duro trabajo estaba por comenzar. Con la serenidad tan característica en ella se sentó en su cama, aspiró profundo y comenzó a prepararse. Se puso de pie y estiró un par de veces frotando su anaranjado pelaje. Cambió sus ropas y tomo una tela que ató a su cintura, luego se colocó los vendajes en los talones. Después miro a su alrededor y todo lo que había quitado de su lugar lo acomodó en su sitio en perfecto orden. Se acercó a su cama, puso la almohada en la cabecera y dobló la manta que había ocupado. Finalmente se puso de pie con las manos detrás de la cintura frente a su puerta aun cerrada a esperar el sonido del gong.

Mientras descansaba con los ojos cerrados en aquella posición su oído lograba captar cada sonido que emitían los demás en sus habitaciones mientras se alistaban para comenzar el día. Todos se levantaban mucho después que ella, pero suficientemente a tiempo como para salir en el preciso momento en que su maestro se plantaba al final del corredor a esperarlos. A excepción claro por cierta persona cuyos ronquidos aun resonaban por todos lados y eran lo único que perturbaba la tranquilidad de la mañana.

Por fin llegó el momento y todos abrieron simultáneamente sus puertas y dieron un paso al frente. Al final del pasillo como siempre se encontraba Shifu sosteniendo el bastón de Ogway por detrás de su espalda y vistiendo esa tela de color verde que indicaba que su día seria dedicado de nuevo a la meditación.

-¡Buenos días maestro! – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días, espero que hayan descansado bien – dijo el maestro con una expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro – porque me complace informarles que el día de hoy…

Shifu paró de hablar al tiempo que sus orejas se contrajeron hacia atrás y dejó ver en su cara la clara irritación que le provocaba la interrupción de unos fuertes ronquidos.

Miró de reojo a la única puerta que como siempre permanecía cerrada, hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la calma y subió el tono de su voz.

-¡Panda!

Pero no había respuesta por parte del oso sino ronquidos.

-¡Panda, levántate! – gritó Shifu ahora molesto.

-No, no más fideos – se escuchó hablar a lo lejos a Po con una voz dormilona.

Shifu gruñó y decidió que lo mejor sería tranquilizarse, suspiró profundamente e intento encontrar el camino de la paz interior entre ronquidos.

-Muy bien, vayan y coman lo suficiente, necesitaran sus energías para el entrenamiento de hoy, aumentaremos la dificultad de los ejercicios. Los espero en el salón de entrenamiento para darles instrucciones.

Y correspondiendo a la reverencia que le hacían sus alumnos, comenzó a caminar entre ellos hacia la salida.

-Lo que menos necesito es comenzar el día regañando a Po – decía entre dientes mientras avanzaba – esperemos que el olor de la comida lo levante a tiempo o tendrá que hacer el doble de todos los ejercicios – dijo dirigiéndose a todos mientras desaparecía de la vista.

Todos cerraron sus puertas y avanzaron tranquilamente hacia la cocina. Pero se detuvieron detrás de Mono, quien se acercó a la puerta de Po y coloco una mano sobre ella.

-¡Hey amigo, despierta! ¡Ya salió el sol! – anunciaba Mono.

Pero Mantis saltó y golpeó su mano antes de que el simio pudiera abrir más la puerta.

-¡Ay!, ¿Por qué me pegaste? – se quejó.

Mantis con un gesto le indicó que bajara la voz.

-No hay que despertarlo – susurró el pequeñín.

-Pero Shifu lo castigara si no llega a tiempo – decía Mono en voz baja mientras se sobaba la mano.

-Si, tal vez podría darle un infarto con tanto ejercicio, pero piensa esto – dijo haciendo ademan para que todos se acercaran y habló en un volumen todavía más bajo.

- Si Po no desayuna con nosotros, todos podremos comer nuestras raciones completas.

El primate y el insecto se sonrieron con complicidad y salieron disparados hacia la cocina, seguidos tranquilamente por Grulla y Víbora.

Tigresa se quedó sola en el pasillo mirando al techo pensativamente sin poder elegir entre despertar al panda para que no lo pusieran a subir y bajar las escaleras por llegar tarde, o dejarlo dormir y poder disfrutar su desayuno completo. Pensó que ya lo había salvado de muchos castigos, ademas de algún modo u otro tendría que aprender a ser disciplinado. Estaba dispuesta a marcharse, pero como siempre algo le dijo que no podía dejarlo agonizar por el entrenamiento en exceso y finalmente se dirigió a su puerta.

-Po – llamo Tigresa en un tono firme mientras golpeaba en la puerta. – Po ya es hora, levántate.

Pero el panda seguía perdido en sus sueños, así que Tigresa empujo la puerta con delicadeza y entro despacio parándose junto al oso. El panda se relamía los labios mientras hablaba dormido.

-Mmm, dumplings – mascullaba mientras tragaba saliva.

-Po, despierta – decía ella un poco divertida - arriba, vamos – decía mientras sacudía su brazo.

Pero Po dio un manotazo a la pata de la maestra y se volteó de lado dándole la espalda.

-No Tigresa, este es mío.

-Muy bien – dijo seriamente la felina.

Puso su pie sobre la barriga del panda empujándola hacia el otro lado de la cama, causando que este cayera por su propio peso de cara al suelo.

-¿Qué, a donde se fue... – dijo el, aún somnoliento buscando a su alrededor y luego en su mano vacía - …mí, dumpling?

No pudo terminar de entender que el suculento manjar solo había estado presente en su sueño, debido a que al despertar encontró a Tigresa cruzada de brazos y parada frente a él con la luz del sol de la mañana atravesando la pared detrás de ella, por alguna razón no reaccionaba. Se quedó contemplándola con la boca abierta unos instantes sin percatarse de que ya había despertado. Tigresa le lanzaba una mirada expectante esperando que dijera algo.

-Po, ¿estás bien? – decía ella incomoda.

-¡Ah sí!, yo solo... – balbuceaba mientras intentaba ponerse de pie y limpiarse la baba – eh, buenos días Tigresa – dijo feliz mientras hacia una reverencia, la maestra hizo lo mismo – gracias por despertarme, seguro que el maestro me hace pelear con el si llego tarde otra vez.

Po se espabilaba y rascaba su barriga con su habitual actitud despreocupada.

-¿Cómo es que nunca puedes despertar temprano Po?

-Bueno es que, tu sabes – reía levemente Po –levantarse temprano es horrible y, peor aun, si te obligan a hacerlo – dijo a la vez que se estiró un par de veces.

-Pues yo no tendría que entrar cada día a molestarte si te hicieras el habito de ir a dormir temprano

-No, no lo decía por ti, me gusta verte por aquí en las mañanas y eso – Po se intentaba levantar y le dio una contracción en todo el cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Tigresa aun con las manos en la cintura puso una cara de confusión.

-¡Quiero decir que de escuchar los regaños de Shifu a verte a ti!... – ella ahora se cruzó de brazos y puso cara seria.

-No digo que no me guste que vengas a darme los buenos días, de hecho despierto de mejor humor cuando… - la expresión de su amiga le indicaba que solo volvía más incómoda la situación.

-Es decir… – Po intentaba no ver los intensos ojos de la maestra para pensar en cómo escapar del momento– digo que… – pero no se le ocurrió nada – no se ni lo que digo. – y se río nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Tigresa se sintió rara por lo que había escuchado y comenzó a caminar a la salida intentando restarle importancia.

-Apresúrate Po – dijo antes de salir.

-Tigresa espera – la detuvo. Ella dio media vuelta - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre el festival de hoy? – pregunto nerviosamente.

La maestra detuvo su andar soltando un pequeño suspiro, esperaba que el oso no volviera a tocar el tema.

-No lo sé Po, no creo que sea buena idea.

-¡Oh vamos Tigresa será divertido!

-Mira Po – decía mientras buscaba las palabras correctas – te he acompañado a muchos festivales y viajes últimamente – recordó ella – y no digo que no lo pase bien, pero siempre descuido mi entrenamiento.

-¡Por favor es solo un día! ¡Tú eres la gran maestra Tigresa! Tú no necesitas entrenar.

Aunque por un momento lo reconsideró, la maestra finalmente decidió no acceder, no podía seguir prestándose para ese tipo de cosas.

-Lo siento Po, pero no puedo. Estoy segura de que alguien más te puede acompañar. Ahora vamonos, no van a esperarnos mucho – dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Está bien – decía el oso desanimado mientras se sentaba de espaldas a ella sobre su cama – es solo que nadie más puede acompañarme, ahora ya no tengo con quien ir - su habitual alegría se había ido.

Tigresa quiso salir rápidamente, pero no pudo evitar ver de reojo la reacción de su amigo y, como siempre, la culpa la hizo quedarse. Apretaba la mandíbula para no dejar escapar lo que estaba a punto de decir. Mientras Tigresa se decidía por hacer algo Po soltó un profundo y triste suspiro, ella habló sin pensar.

-Po – no era posible que fuera tan débil, estaba segura de que se arrepentiría de esto – está bien. Iré contigo al festival - se inclinó un poco y puso una pata en su hombro para que se animara.

-¿Enserio? – preguntó él emocionado, el brillo volvía a sus ojos – Tigresa tu...

La felina interrumpió al panda con un ademán y agregó algo.

-Pero... – hizo una pausa y se irguió tranquila de nuevo – solo si prometes que esta vez no pedirás permiso al maestro para abandonar el entrenamiento antes con el pretexto de que la comida de los puestos se acaba temprano.

-Fue un buen pretexto – rió Po divertido.

-En realidad no – dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, lo prometo.

- Ahora vamonos o si no, no alcanzaremos comida – dijo Tigresa

-¡El desayuno! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – le reprocho en voz alta, Tigresa puso mala cara.

-Eh… - Po soltó una risita nerviosa - digo, hay que darnos prisa antes de que se acaben las galletas – decía mientras evadía la mortal mirada de la maestra buscando la salida – no te preocupes tigrilla te guardare algunas – y se esfumó del cuarto.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Se comieron todas las galletas! – escuchó Tigresa los lamentos de Po antes de llegar a la cocina.

Después de eso la rutina siguió como siempre. Durante el desayuno Po se encargó de robarle una parte de su comida a cada uno de los 5 como hacia todos los dias, sabia exactamente que hacer con cada uno. En el caso de sus tres amigos solo tenia que distraer su atención con algún pequeño engaño para hacer un sigiloso movimiento de kung fu y aparecer por el lado vulnerable de sus platos, y así saciar su enorme apetito. Por otro lado lo más efectivo con víbora era utilizar su tierna mirada, que servía incluso a veces con Tigresa. Sin embargo con esta última él nunca tenía problemas. Tigresa estaba acostumbrada a comidas ligeras y cuando escuchaba gruñir a la barriga de Po ella misma le ofrecía lo último en su plato afirmando que ya estaba satisfecha. Como todas las mañanas todos terminaban con el estomago vacío a excepción del oso.

El entrenamiento de aquel día fue un verdadero tormento para Po. El maestro Shifu ordenó que para los ejercicios todos deberían duplicar lo que hacían diariamente. 3000 abdominales, 1200 lagartijas y 600 barras fue la cuota minima que debió cubrir cada uno de los furiosos, mientras que Po logró superarse haciendo 25 abdominales, 15 lagartijas y 10 barras antes de desfallecer por el cansancio. Después todos debían completar el circuito de obstáculos entero un total de 15 veces como mínimo, para esos momentos el panda sentía que se agotaba el oxígeno del salón y se rehusaba a levantarse del suelo. Aunque después de tan arduo trabajo todos se sentían cansados nadie pedía por el descanso a gritos y arrastrándose como lo hacia el Guerrero Dragón.

"Vamos Po, tu puedes hacerlo" se animaba el mismo, "luego comerás" el oso hacia esfuerzos por reponerse porque sabía que aun faltaba una última parte del entrenamiento, los combates. Los furiosos y Po se enfrentaban entre si poniendo a prueba sus habilidades para combatir y volverse mejores día a día, de algún modo eso era lo mas fácil para el panda.

Después de un rato, como era costumbre, Tigresa terminó antes que todos habiéndose enfrentado a cada uno de sus compañeros, a excepción de Po, para ella eso era suficiente por el día de hoy. Sabiendo que le aguardaba una larga tarde por delante decidió que lo mejor sería ir a relajarse antes de bajar al festival con su amigo. El panda la llamó antes de que saliera del salón.

-¡Tigresa! te veo en el durazno, luego de que termine con Mantis y le enseñe a Mono como pelea un panda.

Tigresa le sonrió y sin contestación alguna se dirigió a su cuarto. En un parpadeo tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a tomar una ducha para refrescarse después de tanto ejercicio. Pese a hacerlo todo con mucha prisa el baño siempre le resultaba agradable. Fue mas lo que tardó en llegar al baño que lo que le demoró asearse y enjuagarse, rápidamente salió del agua y se vistió. Ella no tenía mucha ropa de la que elegir así que solo cambió su habitual atuendo rojo por uno plateado, al igual que hacia durante el invierno. Aun tenia mucho tiempo de sobra, así que volvió a su habitación y se sentó en su cama a pensar un poco. Se preguntaba cómo era posible que el oso la siguiera convenciendo de acompañarlo a toda ocasión especial que había en el valle. Tendría que desperdiciar una noche en juegos, baile y comida cuando podría practicar su meditación o simplemente descansar mejor para el día siguiente, cosa que últimamente ya no hacía. Resopló para sí misma y, sin nada mas que hacer, se dirigió al lugar acordado a esperar a su compañero.

En el salón de entrenamiento Mono saltaba por encima de Po mandándole golpes en todas direcciones y de todos lados, pero su adversario tenía una increíble resistencia y habilidad para bloquearlos, estaba claro que pasaría un buen rato para que alguien venciera.

Al otro lado del salón Víbora acababa de derrotar a Mantis e iba dirigiéndose a su cuarto a descansar un poco.

-¡Los veo en la cena chicos! – se despidió de los cuatro amigos que permanecían en el salón.

Apenas ella abandono el lugar Mantis y Grulla se acercaron a Po y el rival de este dejó de luchar.

-¿Qué sucede Mono? ¿Te rindes tan fácil? – preguntó un poco confundido.

-En lugar de entrenar mejor dinos si lo conseguiste o no amigo – sugirió el insecto sobre el hombro del panda picándolo con su codo.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Po confundido.

-¿Conseguiste que Tigresa fuera contigo al festival? – le pregunto con interés Grulla.

-Claro, dijo que me acompañaría ¿Por qué tanto interés chicos? – decía divertido.

-Rayos amigo ¿Intento devorarte cuando se lo pediste? – dijo emocionado Mono.

-Nada de eso ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?– le contestó.

-Tú sabes, yo recuerdo que Tigresa odia bajar al pueblo en estas fechas – respondió Mantis.

-¿En serio? Y… ¿por qué? – preguntó Po.

-Amigo, es en serio – Po no entendía lo que trataban de decir - ¿No recuerdas que se celebra hoy en el festival? – dijo el primate preocupado por su amigo.

-Pff, claro que sí, se celebra el día del… ¿dumpling?

-Tienes un gran problema – lamento Grulla poniendo un ala sobre su hombro.

* * *

Tigresa se encontraba sentada debajo del durazno, contemplando el atardecer y a la gente del valle poner las últimas decoraciones para la noche. Estaba esperando a Po, sin preocuparse de nada, estaba con la mente despejada. Únicamente disfrutaba del delicioso aire que acariciaba su rostro y del tibio sol que calentaba su pelaje.

-Hola Tigresa – la saludó Víbora acercándose por detrás.

-Hola – contestó ella tranquilamente.

-Veo que esperas a Po.

-Sí, creo que me espera una larga noche – el decirlo por algún motivo la hacia reír por dentro.

-Y bien, cuéntame que se siente – dijo Víbora emocionada y poniéndose de frente para charlar mejor.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¡Oh vamos Tigresa!, no te hagas la disimulada conmigo. Llevo mucho esperando a que admitas que te gusta Po como para no conocer los detalles.

En un instante toda paz y tranquilidad abandonaron a Tigresa, haciéndola estremecer por dentro. Aquello la había tomado por sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! – dijo la felina exaltada – Víbora ya se los he repetido mil veces, Po solo es mi amigo – no podía creer que desde que le había dado aquel inocente abrazo al oso a todos se les hubiera metido esa extraña idea a la cabeza.

-Puedes negarlo todo lo que quieras pero, ¿no crees que será muy obvio luego de que acompañes hoy a Po en el festival?

Esta vez la felina estaba segura de que no comprendía absolutamente nada.

-¡¿Obvio?!, ¿Obvio que? - preguntó ella.

-Que el te gusta.

-Víbora, todos saben que siempre acompaño a Po a todos lados y eso no quiere decir que...

-Pero Tigresa – la interrumpió la serpiente - si tú y Po no son más que amigos ¿Por qué vas a acompañarlo hoy al festival?

Sin poder entender el insistir de su amiga Tigresa empezaba a desesperarse, así que sujetando su frente hizo un intento por no perder el control.

-Vibora, no comprendo nada. ¿Que tiene que ver el festival?, ¿Podrías explicarte?

-¿No recuerdas que se celebra hoy? - preguntó estupefacta.

-En serio, no tengo idea de lo que hablas.

-Es el festival Qi xi Tigresa, eso se celebra hoy.

El pelo anaranjado de la maestra pareció volverse blanco cuando escuchó aquello. ¡Era esa maldita fecha del año! Ella siempre evitaba bajar al pueblo durante las fiestas pero sobre todo y en especial en aquella. Era aquel día donde las mujeres del valle oraban para conseguir un buen esposo, esa era al menos la tradición original de la fiesta, pero la realidad era muy distinta. Todas las parejas aprovechaban la ocasión para recorrer el pueblo tomados de la mano, dar paseos junto al lago, comprarse regalos caros y dedicarse palabras de amor durante toda la noche.

Aquella era la época más insoportable para la maestra ya que todo motivo de decoración de las calles y de los comercios era dedicado a los enamorados del valle. Estaba pensando como soportaría toda esa tortura durante la noche entera cuando su mente como un relámpago capto un dilema mucho mayor. Si se suponía que este festival era para las parejas entonces ¿Por qué Po la había invitado a ir con él? Todo en su interior dió vueltas al siquiera imaginarse la respuesta.

-Po nunca mencionó que se trataba de eso, si no le hubiera dicho que no. Odio esa fiesta – contesto intentando ocultar su inquietud.

-Tigresa no quisiera suponer nada pero sabes lo que significa eso ¿Cierto?

Ella trago saliva y negó con la cabeza. A Vibora le hacia gracia la situacion.

-Que si Po quiere que lo acompañes esta noche, seguramente tiene… preparado algo para ti.

-Algo como… ¿Qué? – preguntó dudando de si quería conocer la respuesta.

-No puedo imaginármelo, pero a juzgar por la fiesta no creo que te pida que jueguen con sus figuras de acción.

Esta vez sí que estaba metida en un apuro.

* * *

-Por favor amigos ¡Díganme lo que debo hacer! – rogaba Po, esta vez el oso había metido toda la pata y no parecía haber solución – como pude olvidar que celebramos hoy, seguro que cuando Tigresa lo sepa será mi fin.

El pobre no tenía idea de lo que haría, a su parecer ir era una mala opción pero él no ir sería peor, podía ver desde las escaleras del palacio a Tigresa esperándolo sentada bajo el durazno.

-Creo que lo mejor será decirle a Tigresa que estoy enfermo y que ya no puedo ir.

-No es buena idea, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que tal vez Tigresa sabia de lo que se trataba el festival cuando acepto ir contigo? – dijo Mantis

Po repasó aquella idea en su cabeza varias veces para poder entender a qué se refería su pequeño amigo.

-¿Estás loco? - concluyó el – me hubiera dicho que no desde el principio.

-Solo debes de fingir que no sabías de que fiesta se trataba y pedirle disculpas – intervino Mono – si ella lo entiende y logras que se quede incluso podrías tener una oportunidad de conquistarla galán.

- ¿De qué hablas Mono? Esto es en serio – se quejó un sonrojado Po.

- Por favor Po, siempre ha sido demasiado obvio que ella te gusta – le dijo Grulla – piénsalo, si quieres una oportunidad esta es perfecta.

Po intentó no sonrojarse ante el comentario y se dio la vuelta rascando su cabeza, intentado idear un plan para semejante apuro. ¿Cómo era posible que ante una situación tan seria sus amigos siguieran molestando con eso? Aunque, después de pasada la sorpresa, reconsideró mejor lo que Grulla dijo.

- No lo sé chicos – concluyó el por fin - si así fuera, y no digo que lo sea – se defendió torpemente - ¿Qué oportunidad puedo tener de gustarle a alguien como ella? – esto último sonó más a un suspiro que a una pregunta. Sus amigos sonrieron entre si y se acercaron a animarlo.

- Vamos amigo, no te pongas así. ¡Debes intentarlo! – trato de convencerle Mono - si no es ella, entonces ¿Quien? - Po sonrió levemente.

* * *

La maestra Tigresa le rogaba a Víbora que no se fuera sin antes ayudarla a salir del lio, realmente este tipo de cosas no eran lo suyo y no tenía idea de que debía hacer. Víbora contenía las ganas de reír que le provocaban ver a su amiga tan nerviosa.

-Vibora, necesito que me ayudes, no puedo ir al festival con Po.

-Tranquila Tigresa tan solo es otra cena, como tantas que han tenido solos en sus viajes.

-¿Pero qué tal si tienes razón y él...?

-¿Qué tan malo podría ser? – le interrumpió Víbora con un tono divertido.

Tigresa le dio la espalda mirando con tristeza al suelo.

-Po es mi mejor amigo y, tratándose de estas cosas… - sintió un nudo en la garganta y tragó saliva – no sé lo que debo hacer.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?, te aseguro que esto del amor no es tan complicado como crees.

-No sé si sea buena idea que Po y yo… - no pudo terminar de hablar. Ni ella misma estaba segura de a qué se refería - seguro no me comprendes – dijo escondiendo algo dentro de sí, pero que no pasó desapercibido para su amiga.

-Claro que te comprendo, creo que solamente no estas acostumbrada a... bueno, a sentir. - la felina ocultaba el rostro - Tigresa no hay nada de malo en tener sentimientos.

Como su amiga seguía sin dirigirle ni una mirada comprendió que se rehusaba a escuchar aquello. Víbora suspiró sabiendo que de nada serviría insistir y adoptó un tono más suave.

-Decide bien lo que harás amiga, cuando perdemos algo después podemos arrepentirnos de no haberlo aprovechado.

Tigresa se giró par mirar como Víbora se alejaba de ahí, dejándola con un una expresión de total desconcierto por lo último que había dicho. A lo lejos podía ver a Po acercándose.

El panda llegó a donde se encontraba su amiga, pensó que mientras caminara se le ocurriría algo que decir, pero en el momento en que se paró frente a Tigresa toda idea o pensamiento lo abandonaron. Como inclusive un simple hola se negaba a salir de su boca, se limitó a sonreírle a la maestra y hacer un tímido ademán de saludo, ella le correspondió con una reverencia. Ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna y el incómodo silencio se iba apoderando del momento.

-Así que, aquí estas…genial – Po atinó a hablar por fin.

-Sí, te estaba esperando – decía ella evitando hacer contacto visual, observando al pueblo – creo que el festival ya comenzó.

-Bueno, pues vamos – se giró y empezó a bajar las escaleras rápidamente.

"¿Que estas haciendo Tigresa?" se reprendía ella misma.

* * *

_**Bueno, ese fue el verdadero comienzo. Lo único que me gustaría pedirles a quienes han leído hasta aquí es que me dejen cualquier critica, positiva o negativa, de mi trabajo. Si encuentran alguna falta de ortografía o lo que sea por favor díganmelo, lo que mas quiero es mejorar como escritor novato que soy. Si me doy cuenta de que a alguien le ha llamado la atención el fic yo seguiré publicando toda la historia, así que si a alguno le gustó por favor dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**Gracias por leer - se despide nrobert921.**_


	3. El festival

**_¿Que tal lectores? Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, un poco mas largo que los otros. Me tardé menos de lo que esperaba en revisarlo y quise publicarlo cuanto antes. Espero les guste._**

* * *

Capitulo 3

El festival

En el Valle reinaban la felicidad y los festejos, pero sobre todo se sentía el amor. Las ventanas de cada casa estaban adornadas con flores rojas. Lámparas de color rosa colgadas por todos lugares decoraban las calles del pueblo. Los puestos y comerciantes ambulantes ocupaban cada rincón a la vista, alegraban su sitio colgando figuras de papel de suaves tonalidades con tema a la ocasión, dando aún más vida al ambiente con los coloridos de las cosas que vendían y su amabilidad para atender a las personas que se acercaban a comprar algún regalo para sus enamorados. Los músicos creaban la atmósfera perfecta para invitar a bailar a las parejas, a veces ponían melodías muy alegres y otras unas muy suaves y románticas, era el ambiente ideal para disfrutar de la compañía de alguien especial a la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Pero lo que menos hacían los dos guerreros del Palacio de jade en ese momento era disfrutar la situación, o de la compañía del otro.

La maestra no sabía que hacer o de que hablar con su amigo, estar rodeados de tantas parejas felices y tomadas de la mano era demasiado incómodo. Mientras andaban entre la multitud recordaba lo fácil que le era mantener una platica con él últimamente. Siempre se quedaba en la mesa después de cenar, a esperar a que el oso terminara su segunda porción. Charlaban sin ningún problema sobre cualquier cosa, normalmente Po hablaba y ella escuchaba, aquellas tardes se veían muy lejanas. Por más que intentaba buscar un tema de conversación nada se le ocurría, tan solo se limitaba a seguirle el paso en silencio.

Por otro lado el guerrero de blanco y negro intentaba evitar cualquier mirada de su amiga, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar algo que comer para no tener que hablar con ella y así evitar las explicaciones por la extraña situación en que la había metido, en ese momento simplemente no le quedaba ni un ligero recuerdo de lo que se sentía la paz interior. Sus deseos pronto se hicieron realidad, se acababan de detener frente a un puesto de comida con los manjares más variados y exquisitos que hubiera podido imaginar, lo que distrajo su atención por completo.

-¡Cielos! ¿Hueles eso? – decía el panda mientras su nariz lo guiaba hasta las bananas fritas con caramelo que le ofrecía el vendedor - ¡Si Mono estuviera aquí se volvería loco!

Comenzó a devorar todas las que podía, el comerciante le ofrecía varios bocadillos aprovechando el apetito de Po para poder cerrar temprano.

-¡Po, detente, vas a acabar con todo!

Tigresa negaba con la cabeza mientras su acompañante se hallaba con las mejillas llenas de comida. Como si no fuera suficientemente ridículo estar ahí ahora la gente empezaba a darse cuenta de que ella había venido al festival en compañía del Guerrero Dragón. Comenzó a caminar en otra dirección intentando concentrar su atención en los adornos y decoraciones de las calles para relajarse un poco, pero parecía inútil.

-¡Ey Tigresa espérame! – sacó una bolsa de monedas y se la entregó al dueño del puesto – tomare otras dos bananas, tengo un amigo que las apreciará mucho más que yo. Muchas gracias, su comida es lo máximo amigo.

La felina fue rápidamente alcanzada por el oso.

-Intenta no terminarte toda la comida de los puestos por favor – dijo mientras caminaba sin mirarlo.

-Bueno, de hecho eso es lo que tenía pensado - rió Po - ¿Te gustaría un buen tazón de fideos? – dijo deteniéndose frente a la tienda de su padre.

-Claro, ¿Por que no? – contestó ella sin más y entró al restaurante.

El señor Ping se encontraba parado frente a una mesa riendo alegremente con uno de sus clientes cuando vio al Guerrero Dragón entrar a la tienda y tomar asiento. Po hizo un ademan de saludo con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro. El padre del panda se quedó boquiabierto, su hijo venia en compañía de ni más ni menos que la maestra Tigresa. Dejando a su comensal hablando solo el Señor Ping se dirigió hacia ellos rápidamente.

-¡Oh hijo! Qué bueno que viniste – dijo el ganso abrazándolo – y trajiste a tu amiga – le susurró mientras le daba ligeras palmaditas en el brazo.

-Buenas noches señor Ping – la maestra hizo una reverencia con respeto.

El señor Ping se acercó y tomo con cuidado el brazo de Tigresa entre sus alas.

-Espero que lo pasen muy bien aquí – Po y Tigresa se miraron extrañados - muy bien, tomaré su orden.

El oso ni siquiera pensó lo que quería para comer.

-Yo pediré la sopa especial de fideos papá.

-Creo que ordenare lo mismo – dijo Tigresa.

-¿Les gustaría que se los trajera en un solo plato? – dijo con una sonrisa el señor Ping.

-¡No papa!, separados por favor – decía el panda avergonzado mientras ocultaba la cara con su mano.

-Está bien, se los traeré enseguida – y salió disparado hacia la cocina.

-¿Por qué tu padre preguntó...?

-No lo sé, debe de ser todo esto del festival, seguramente las ventas han ido muy bien y eso lo ha puesto de buen humor. Ya sabes como es mi papá... un bromista – Po no podía creer lo que el ganso acababa de hacer.

El padre de Po salió al instante con las ordenes y las colocó en la mesa, desapareció un segundo y regreso con un arreglo de flores.

-¿Les importa si pongo esto aquí? – dijo colocando el colorido florero en el centro de la mesa y moviendolo un poco para evitar obstruir el contacto visual entre sus dos comensales.

Al parecer había sido una pésima idea de parte de Po traer a Tigresa a comer a aquel sitio, su padre solo estaba empeorando todo.

-Esperen un segundo – se disculpó el señor Ping desapareciendo entre las puertas de la cocina.

Pasaron solo unos segundos cuando regresó con un violín. Ni Tigresa ni Po podían comenzar a tomar su sopa, solo observaban desconcertados al señor Ping parado frente a ellos – anden ¿Qué están esperando?, coman.

Tímidamente empezaron a tomar los fideos mientras el ganso entonaba una romántica melodía con el instrumento. Los amigos se sentían enormemente incómodos e intercambiaban miradas confundidas entre ellos. Po en sus adentros se preguntaba si aquel era algún castigo del universo. "¿Por qué a mí?","Ya no he saqueado el tazón de galletas de Mono últimamente", "¿Qué hice para merecer esto?". El panda no soportó más cuando su padre comenzó a cantar desentonado.

-¡Papa! – se puso de pie y le quitó el arco - ¿Me permitirías hablar contigo en privado?

-Pero tu sopa se va a enfriar.

-No importa, en serio necesito decirte algo – ambos se alejaron de la mesa y entraron a la cocina.

-¡Papa! ¡¿Qué haces?! – reprochaba con el tono de un niño pequeño.

-¿De qué hablas hijo? - le contestó sonriente.

-¿Por qué estas actuando tan extraño? Tú nunca tocas el violín para tus clientes sin que te lo paguen antes.

-Quería ayudarte a crear el ambiente adecuado – contestó tranquilamente - porque tú no eres muy romántico que digamos – dijo agitando su cucharón en un ademán de reclamo.

-¿Romántico? Pero… - Po no sabia que decir – enserio papá, no te entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-Solo quiero que tu cita con Tigresa salga bien.

-¡¿Mi qué?!...- el oso se quedó sin palabras y solo atinó a cubrirse el rostro con una mano mientras intentaba calmarse para poder explicar – mira papá, no estoy en una cita con Tigresa, solo vinimos a cenar unos fideos.

El señor Ping se asomó por la barra para ver a la maestra sentada en una de las mesas.

-Pero si no es una cita, entonces…

-Ya lo sé papá. Lo que pasa es que no recordé cual era el festival de hoy, solo la invite a divertirse un rato, como siempre.

Ahora el señor Ping lo entendía, no se trataba sino de otra de las metidas de pata de su hijo. No le extrañaba en lo absoluto, conocía perfectamente su mala memoria, pero tenia una duda sobre todo aquello.

-Comprendo – dijo el compadeciendolo - pero, ¿Ella sabía de qué trataba el festival? - preguntó con interés.

-Supongo que no – lamentó Po casi en un suspiro.

Su padre al ver su reacción tan solo sonrió con ternura y revolvió entre la comida que estaba preparando.

-Bueno, cualquiera que sea el caso – le ofreció un plato lleno de tofu de un olor exquisito – ten, llévale esto a tu amiga. Lo hice con mi toque especial, yo lo llamo "Tofu especial" - dijo con orgullo.

El panda recibió el tazón, en serio se veía exquisito, no se parecía a ningún tofu que hubiera visto antes. Su estomago se volvió loco cuando el suculento aroma llegó a su nariz. Su padre se había lucido.

-¡Genial! - exclamó Po - gracias papá – sonreía feliz.

-Y tan solo por hoy serán 10 yuanes.

Po estaba a punto de salir con la deliciosa comida, cuando su mente captó algo raro en lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Y desde cuando preparas tofu especial? – preguntó divertido. Jamas lo había escuchado mencionar tal platillo.

-Bueno hijo, recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que querías que preparara un platillo especial para tu maestra favorita, con su comida favorita – Po dejó ver una amplia sonrisa - ahora vete, a las damas no se les debe hacer esperar – dijo mientras se ponía a cortar sus verduras.

-Papá.

-¿Qué?

-Eres el mejor – y salió de la cocina.

El señor Ping veía a su hijo caminar sosteniendo el tazón con una alegría indescriptible, pese a que los dos se encontraran ahí esa noche a causa de un error estaba seguro de que el destino nunca se equivocaba. "Se ven tan bien juntos" decía para sí mismo el ganso. Mientras observaba a Po abrirse paso entre las mesas un conejo se acercó a la barra.

-Disculpe, ¿Cuándo estará lista mi orden de tofu?

-¡Ah no moleste!

Tigresa entendía bien por qué había bajado al pueblo, aún cuando no quería. No quería herir a Po, se veía tan entusiasmado por ir a la fiesta. Lo que no comprendía era la razón de que siguiera ahí sentada, irse parecía lo mas sensato. Repasaba todos esos pensamientos mientras comía lentamente sus fideos y se preguntaba dónde estaba él. Lo único que estaba disfrutando de esa extraña noche era la deliciosa sopa que preparaba el señor Ping. Se percató entonces de que en la mesa de enfrente había una pareja de cerdos compartiendo un plato de arroz. Las miradas de aquellos dos en ningún momento se despegaban una de la otra y lo único que rompía con la quietud del momento eran pequeñas sonrisas que se les escapaban sin intención. El rubor que se formaba en sus rostros delataba todo lo que sentían con el mero hecho compartir aquella simple comida.

La felina se estaba sintiendo rara por dentro con la escena que acababa de contemplar, por alguna razón aquello le quitaba el apetito y los ánimos de comer. Decidió que lo mejor sería buscar a Po, se sentía un poco tonta comiendo sola en una mesa cuando el restaurante estaba lleno de parejas "¿Ahora a donde te metiste?" pensaba ella. Comenzó a recorrer el local con la mirada para ver señales del panda, pero por alguna razón su atención involuntariamente se quedó sobre los dos cerdos que ya habían terminado de cenar.

-¡Cielos es una noche hermosa! – dijo ella mientras miraba a la luna.

-Pero no tanto como tú – le susurró al oído su compañero mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Ella lo tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida mientras llevaban esas imborrables expresiones que demostraban tantas emociones juntas al mismo tiempo, para la guerrera todo aquello resultaba tan ridículo. La furiosa conocía bien la razón de que lo que acababa de observar le incomodara tanto, al igual que ese dichoso festival en general. Juntó sus manos y recargó los codos sobre la mesa, luego contempló su reflejo en la sopa que hasta hace un momento le sabía tan bien, se sentía avergonzada de sí misma con todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente.

-Hola Tigresa – dijo el oso.

Por alguna razón su divertida actitud de siempre había vuelto con él.

-Hola Po. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Tu sabes, estaba arreglando ciertos asuntos – disimulaba su entusiasmo por mostrarle lo que le traía mientras ponía el tofu sobre sus piernas, ocultándolo de la vista de ella.

-Por cierto. ¿Por qué tu padre estaba…?

-¡No lo sé! – no la dejó continuar – es decir, seguramente son cosas de gansos, nadie puede ser tan impredecible como mi papá.

Para suerte suya su amiga no pudo seguir preguntando por que el señor Ping pasó corriendo junto a su mesa. Salió enfurecido del restaurante mirando hacia ambos lados del camino. Por fin algo en la distancia llamó su atención.

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! ¡¿A dónde creen que van sin pagar?! – y echó a correr a toda velocidad por la calle.

Los dos guerreros que se encontraban cenando rieron divertidos al contemplar la escena. El panda tomó su plato y comenzó a sorber lentamente la sopa mientras observaba a Tigresa moviendo la suya con los palillos de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó él.

-Creo que ya no tengo apetito – contesto dejando los palillos en la mesa.

-¡¿Oye ese que está detrás de ti es Mono?! – exclamó él.

Tigresa giró la cabeza y el panda aprovechó para sacar el tofu de su escondite. Intentó colocarlo rápidamente frente a ella pero su torpeza provoco que tirara su propio plato y derramara todo cuanto había sobre la mesa, arruinando asi la sorpresa. Po intentaba recoger el desastre, pero solo lo empeoraba .Tigresa lo veía extrañada, no comprendía que estaba haciendo, él solo pudo soltar una risilla nerviosa por toda contestación.

-Po ¿Qué haces? – pregunto sonriendo levemente al tiempo que intentaba ayudarlo a poner en orden la mesa.

Cuando logró recoger todo le mostró tímidamente el tofu.

-Es que quería darte esto.

-¿Tofu?

-Sí, sé que dijiste que no tienes hambre, pero estoy seguro de que te encantara. Es el nuevo tofu especial de papá.

-Gracias Po, huele delicioso. Creo que lo probaré – recibió ella con gusto el tazón.

La maestra degustaba lentamente el platillo, realmente tenía un sabor especial. Tanto disfrutaba aquella comida que jamás se percató de que ahora Po no tenía nada en su plato, había derramado toda su sopa. Lo notó al sentirse atacada por la mirada de un panda hambriento. Seguro de que el oso glotón se moría por meter mano en su tazón.

-¿Quieres un poco? - preguntó ella compadeciendoce.

-¡Sí! - contestó él casi gritando.

En un pestañeo Po se encontraba tomando el trozo de tofu que la felina sostenía con sus palillos, pasaron unos segundos de silencio luego de eso.

-Eh… lo siento ¿Te ibas a comer ese? – dijo con migajas en la boca. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien, tomalo todo. Este tofu que tu padre prepara es increíble, pero no creo que pueda comer más. Creo que empezaré a venir a menudo por aquí.

-Qué bueno que te gustó. Pero no se lo digas a mi padre o te lo cobrará más caro – dijo en tono de broma.

Ambos rieron por el comentario, Po se dedico a terminar con la comida y Tigresa permanecía en silencio. Mientra comía, Po se percataba de que sacar un tema de conversación ese día no era tan fácil como siempre. Mientras tanto las dudas en la mente de Tigresa persistían, por sobre todas las demás una: "¿Por qué me pidió que lo acompañara?". Cuando Po hubo terminado Tigresa ni se molestó en insistir para que regresaran al palacio, sabía que el oso siempre había de llevarla a otro lugar por mucho que ella se negara. Así que decidió dejarlo que hiciera lo que fuese que tuviera planeado.

Durante la noche el oso la trajo de un sitio a otro recorriendo cada puesto del pueblo como siempre. En cada parada que hacían la rutina era la habitual, Po preguntaba cuanto costaba cada uno de los curiosos artefactos o juguetes que estuvieran a la venta, luego se lo mostraba detenidamente a la maestra diciendo que era asombroso o bárbaro para al final de todo no comprar nada diciendo que no tenía suficiente dinero. Como era de suponerse no permanecían mucho en un mismo lugar ya que los comerciantes se desesperaban con tales cosas.

Mientras la felina seguía caminando por la calle, Po se detuvo en un puesto guiado por su nariz.

-¡Nunca había olido algo tan suculento! – dijo el acercándose extasiado por el aroma.

El vendedor le tendió un panecillo caliente en forma de corazón, perfectamente horneado y recubierto con una crema de color rosa que desprendía un olor más dulce que la mejor miel, como si eso no bastara iba decorado con varias frutas, por supuesto Po se enamoró enseguida y no dudó en comprarlo.

-¿Le gustaría uno mas? - preguntó el vendedor señalando a Tigresa con los ojos.

-Pues que sean dos, o tal vez tres… - dijo rebuscando en sus bolsillos, pero no encontró mucho – mejor dicho solo dos.

Le pagó al vendedor y se alejó alegre. Pudo ver que su amiga estaba recargada sobre el puente de piedra esperándolo. Tigresa observaba las pequeñas balsas de madera, que eran ocupadas por cabras y ciervos de dos en dos, navegando por el río bajo sus pies. Aquellos ridículos dúos se dedicaban las palabras más románticas y cursis que pudiera imaginarse. En cada una de las pequeñas embarcaciones iban el que remaba y un músico tocando un violín o una flauta, dando un apropiado ambiente, guiando el camino con una lámpara de color amarilla. El río del valle nunca se llenaba tanto como aquella noche.

El panda la contemplaba de lejos sin poder concebir idea alguna, aquel atuendo plateado que su amiga casi nunca se molestaba en usar, la hacía relucir intensamente ante la luz de la luna. Desde que llegó al palacio de jade pensó que se había topado con la guerrera más fuerte y bella con la que hubiera podido soñar. La sensación que causaba estar frente a frente con la maestra Tigresa no se comparaba en nada a solo escuchar hablar de ella cada vez que había un torneo en el valle. Las raras ocasiones que la gran peleadora cambiaba sus habituales ropas de entrenamiento el creía que nunca podría verse más hermosa que en aquel momento, pero siempre terminaba sorprendiéndolo una vez más, exactamente como ahora.

"Se ve tan…bella" suspiró para sus adentros. De repente se percató de lo que estaba pensando "Cielos ¿En qué estás pensando Po?" se preguntó un poco avergonzado con el mismo. No logró contestar su propia pregunta, ya que sin notarlo se había estado acercando a ella lentamente mientras su mente se encontraba en las nubes.

-¿Es genial no? – dijo Po mientras señalaba todas las balsas que iluminaban el río.

-Sí, es muy bello – le contestó sin mucha expresión.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gustaría subir a una?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la felina, quien reaccionó bastante incomoda por tal pregunta.

-No, no creo que sea buena idea – no estaba segura de la razón de tal oferta.

El la seguía mirando felizmente, incluso cuando ella le devolvió la mirada, fue en ese momento cuando las dudas en la mente de Tigresa ya no aguantaban por obtener su respuesta. Ella repensó un poco si sería apropiado preguntar lo que se había apoderado de su mente toda la noche. Bajó un poco triste la mirada y cerró los ojos.

-Po.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañado, el tono de voz de su amiga era extraño.

-Quiero saber una cosa – explicó con ojos inseguros.

-Pues, pregúntame.

-¿Por qué me pediste que viniera contigo?

-¿Por qué? Supongo que me divierto mas cuando vamos juntos – contestó él sin captar la verdadera pregunta - ¿Tú no?.

-Bueno, si. Pero yo me refiero a… - dudó un poco – ¿Por qué a este en especial? Tú sabes, la razón de la fiesta….

-Ah, ya entiendo – por fin cayó en la cuenta. Se puso algo inquieto, al tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza y tragaba saliva.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó ella expectante.

-Mira Tigresa, te quiero ser sincero, lo que menos quiero es provocar malos entendidos. Cuando vi hace dos días a los comerciantes llegar al pueblo y a la gente hablar entusiasmada sobre la fiesta de hoy, enseguida pensé en que sería una genial idea que vinieras a relajarte un rato. Después de todo el entrenamiento ha sido muy agotador últimamente. Hasta hace un unas horas, yo no recordaba la ocasión que se festejaba, no pienses que te pedí que me acompañaras por…bueno, lo que sea.

La explicación la había convencido y casi todas las dudas que tenían que ver con su amigo se habían ido.

-Entiendo.

-Lo siento si te he hecho sentir – se aclaró la garganta – ya sabes, extraña, con todo esto.

-No te preocupes.

Por fin Po lograba estar tranquilo, en ese momento ahora sí que disfrutaba de estar en su compañía. Pero muy a pesar de que el estuviera a gusto, notaba en el semblante de su amiga, que ella no se hallaba de la misma manera.

-Siento que aún hay algo que te molesta ¿Que tienes?

-Nada Po, estoy bien.

-Tigresa – sabía que no estaba siendo honesta - ¿somos mejores amigos no?

-Claro – contestó un poco triste.

-Sé que algo te molesta, sabes que puedes decírmelo...

-En serio, nada me sucede, tranquilo – lo interrumpió queriendo dejar la conversación de lado.

Notaba que le estaba mintiendo, pero la conocía de sobra como para saber que por más que insistiera no hablaría de nada con el. Al menos no en ese momento. Decidió no hacer más preguntas.

-Mira, yo... te compre algo – le tendió el pastelillo en forma de corazón

-Gracias Po – ella lo aceptó con gusto.

Fue entonces cuando los fuegos artificiales en medio de la noche llamaron la atención de ambos. Era un verdadero espectáculo tener la vista de aquellas maravillosas luces, tanto las del cielo como las que flotaban en el agua. Todos en el valle deleitaban su vista con tan extraordinaria escena, cada rincón del pueblo se llenaba de intensos colores, provocando que toda la gente se llenara de emoción y alegría. Por un momento los dos maestros se olvidaron de la plática que acababan de tener, se sentían realmente a gusto contemplando el espectáculo.

Después de que los impresionantes fuegos pirotécnicos se terminaran los dos guerreros se detuvieron a disfrutar un poco de la música y el baile al igual que toda la gente. Todos se animaban con las melodías y se movían al son de estas a excepción de Tigresa y Po. Aunque tan solo se encontraban observando el panda no podía evitar sentirse atraído por el ritmo. Después de mucho batallar por permanecer quieto terminó dejándose llevar por completo y se unió a la danza. El oso lucía los mejores pasos de baile que conocía combinándolos con movimientos de kung fu para impresionar a su amiga, a pesar de que sabía que a ella no le interesaba en lo más mínimo todo aquello de la danza. La veía recargada en la pared de una casa con los brazos cruzados bajo una sombra, observándolo. Estaba sola y sin hacer otra cosa. Entonces se dijo a sí mismo: "No se quedara ahí parada viéndome bailar toda la noche", el guerrero se armó de valor y comenzó a acercarse tímidamente a ella. "Vamos Po, tu puedes hacerlo" se alentó a si mismo, luego de mirarla dudoso le tendió amablemente una mano invitándola a unirse.

-Ven Tigresa, disfruta de la fiesta - ella le apartó la mano de igual manera.

-Sabes que no bailo, pero gracias. Diviértete tú – dió media vuelta y comenzó a andar, pero algo la detuvo.

-Por favor Tigresa, solo esta vez, solo una pequeña canción – la retenía con delicadeza por el brazo - él mismo se sorprendía de las agallas que estaba mostrando al pedirle semejante cosa a la furiosa, definitivamente debía querer acabar con un zarpazo en su cara.

-Perdóname Po, pero no puedo – intentaba sonar lo más cortante que podía.

-¿Pero por qué no? No es nada difícil, ¡Anímate!

-Tal vez me guste hacer muchas cosas contigo, pero sabes que esto es demasiado.

Con cada momento que pasaba se comenzaba a poner más nerviosa. La simple idea de bailar con él era ridícula y la hacía sentir extraña, además todas las personas que había ahí la atacaban con miradas curiosas ya que se morían de ganas que uno de los 5 furiosos se uniera a la celebración. Para hacer más incómodo todavía el momento Po seguía sosteniendo su brazo y no le agradaba nada la sensación que le producía.

-Enserio lo lamento, pero creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

Apartó su brazo bruscamente y esta vez comenzó a caminar en dirección a las interminables escaleras decidida a no entrar en el ridículo juego. Cuando hubo ganado una buena distancia se detuvo, sabiendo que en algún momento él tendría que alcanzarla para que regresaran al palacio. Para su sorpresa él paso frente a ella al instante, dejándola atrás. Su compañero caminaba cabizbajo y casi arrastrando los brazos, ella sabía perfectamente la causa y se talló las sienes con una mano.

-¿Po, que te sucede? – dijo sin avanzar de su lugar, forzándolo a dar media vuelta.

-No es nada, debemos subir antes de que se haga más tarde – le dio la espalda intentando ocultar su desanimo, pero sí de mentir o disimular algo se trataba él era el peor.

-¿Por qué haces siempre estas cosas? – preguntó ella de brazos cruzados con un tono de reproche – si sabes perfectamente lo que opino al respecto, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que insistir? - lo cuestionó con un tono bastante fuerte.

-Yo solo quiero que te diviertas Tigresa - se excusó él inocentemente – perdón si te hago sentir incomoda – en esta última frase se notaba a kilómetros el dolor en la voz del panda.

Genial, lo que ella quería evitar era la vergüenza de un ridículo baile, pero ahora sentía algo peor: culpa. Realmente le había arruinado la noche a su mejor amigo. Por más que intentaba reprimir tal emoción para seguir con el camino hacia arriba y por fin dejar atrás tan extraño día, simplemente no soportaba ver el estado del oso.

-Po, no es así. No es tu culpa. Es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Nunca he sido buena para estas…cosas – dijo intentando sonar convincente.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No soy buena para bailar.

-Te aseguro que es porque no lo has intentado. Alguien que puede hacer un split a 7 metros en el aire es capaz de bailar una simple canción.

-Yo te aseguro que esto no es lo mío, enserio no puedo.

"¿No puedo?" pensó ella, lo que debió haber dicho era "No quiero", no sabía que le pasaba.

-Intentalo por favor – Tigresa negaba con la cabeza sin mirarlo - por favor, solo esta vez. No volveré a pedírtelo nunca, solo inténtalo una - insistió con las manos juntas y los ojos más grandes que pudo poner.

-Es que yo…

-Por favooor – dijo a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

La maestra cerró fuertemente los ojos y exhalo todo el aire que pudo, casi sintió un pequeño gruñido.

-¿Enserio es lo que quieres para que podamos regresar al palacio?

-Si – contestó ansioso.

-¿Juras que solo será esto y ya?

-Lo juro.

-¿Y que será la única vez que me lo pidas?

-Enserio, lo juro – dijo entusiasmado.

-Está bien – accedió al fin sin creérselo ni ella misma - vamos – suspiró rendida.

-¡Bárbaro!

Antes de que la dura maestra pudiera comprender lo que implicaba que hubiese aceptado fue tomada fuertemente de la mano y llevada de regreso al centro de la fiesta. Cuando ambos estuvieron exactamente en medio de la multitud animada por la música por fin fue soltada. Apenas comenzó a sentir el ritmo de los instrumentos entrar en su cuerpo, el panda se propuso dar lo mejor de sí mismo al son de las flautas y tambores.

-Anda ¿Qué esperas? – la animó.

Ella se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras refunfuñaba.

-Po, yo no sé bailar.

-¡Oh!, ya veo – y se detuvo al instante - no te preocupes, yo te enseño – y le tendió de nuevo la mano con una sonrisa.

Tigresa de verdad quería que la tierra la tragara, la situación no podía ponerse más vergonzosa. En el momento en el que su amigo le tendió la mano los músicos terminaron con la movida canción y empezaron a tocar una suave y romántica melodía especial para los enamorados. Un baile lento donde debían estar cerca uno del otro, no podía saber cuánto lograría su pelaje naranja disimular el rubor de su piel. La peor parte era que, aunque en la expresión de su amigo se notaba cierta timidez por el cambio en el ambiente, seguía con el brazo extendido invitándola a unirse. Finalmente decidió que mientras más rápido comenzara aquello, más rápido terminaría, así que sin mucha confianza colocó su fuerte extremidad sobre la de él.

Cuando estuvieron frente uno del otro Po se rascaba nervioso la cabeza con una mano y con la otra sujetaba fuertemente la de Tigresa, dudaba de si realmente tendría el coraje para hacer lo que tenía en mente.

-Bueno…esto se hace más o menos así… - dijo tímidamente, sin poder evitar tartamudear.

Ella no era una completa ignorante y sabía lo que pasaría a continuación, solo logró tragar saliva. El oso puso un brazo en su hombro con un poco de miedo, si eso bastó para hacer que su corazón se detuviera, estaba seguro de que no lograría lo siguiente. Miró directo a los ojos de su amiga con evidente temor, ella reflejaba la misma sensación. Con verdadera preocupación de hacer algo incorrecto deslizó suavemente su mano por el abdomen de la felina, le parecieron siglos lo que tardó en poder posar delicadamente los dedos en su cintura.

Ella por fin se decidió y logró poner ambos brazos sobre los del panda. Aunque ya habían logrado adoptar la posición ninguno conseguía moverse y cada vez se volvía mas incomodo el mantener contacto visual con el otro. Cuando otra pareja que se movía totalmente distraída del mundo exterior los empujó, ambos reaccionaron e imitaron sus movimientos. Por accidente ella piso a Po, no solo una sino varias veces, lo que no mejoraba la situación.

-Lo siento, te dije que no podía – se disculpó ella.

-Solo tienes que relajarte – no creía lo que le aconsejaba hacer, cuando ni él mismo lo conseguía, otro pisotón más.

-Rayos, te dije que era mala- exclamó fastidiada, empezaba a sentirse como una tonta.

Su amigo no quería que por equivocarse, ella se frustrara y decidiera terminar con todo aquello.

-No, lo que pasa es que debes hacerlo más suave – le dijo confiado.

Po la apretó más fuerte contra el para poder guiarla mejor. Aunque eso supuso que al principio Tigresa no pudiera ni concentrarse en respirar, poco tardó en adoptar los movimientos correctos y dejar de fallar al moverse de lado a lado. Conforme sus errores disminuían sentía cada vez más que la música la hacia moverse fluida y con suavidad, y no por que Po la ayudara, era ella misma. Mientras mas se acostumbraba pensaba que no era algo tan malo después de todo. Empezaba a disfrutar del momento y su expresión lo hacía notar.

-¡¿Lo ves?! Te dije que podías. Lo haces bien maestra – la alentaba.

La mirada y las palabras de Po causaron que la vergüenza se fuera, cada segundo que pasaba sin interrumpir el contacto visual su seguridad aumentaba. La melodía llegaba a su punto más emotivo y más lento, el ahora prácticamente la estaba abrazando. De repente la situación cambió por completo para ambos, todo a su alrededor dejo de cobrar importancia. Ni el bullicio, ni la música, o la gente que murmuraba tanto al ver a los dos héroes danzando juntos lograban llamar su atención. Ni siquiera el olor de la comida distraía a Po. Solo seguían moviéndose rítmicamente, por mero impulso. Ella instintivamente cambio la posición de sus brazos poniéndolos alrededor del esponjado cuello del oso, quedando sus rostros separados por escasos centímetros. El momento parecía eterno y aunque no lo supieran, ninguno quería que terminara. Las mentes de ambos se sentían atrapadas en los ojos del otro.

El guerrero dragón no lograba apartar la atención de aquellos intensos ojos que lograban causarle tantas emociones fuertes al mismo tiempo, tanto miedo como admiración. Algo similar le pasaba a la maestra. La diferencia era que a ella la boba expresión de su amigo le hacía sentir extraña y a gusto al mismo tiempo. Después de varios segundos trabados en el mismo movimiento en círculos Tigresa fue la primera en reaccionar. No se había dado cuenta de la posición en que se encontraban hasta quien sabe cuánto tiempo después de que los músicos terminaran de tocar. Avergonzada, intentó liberarse suavemente del abrazo de oso.

-Po, la canción ya término – dijo un poco incomoda.

-¿Ah sí? – la boca del panda contestó, pero no así el resto de él. Su expresión aun soñadora indicaba que realmente no captaba el mensaje.

-Po – se aclaró la garganta – ya me…puedes soltar.

El panda miró hacia todos lados dándose cuenta de que ya no había música ni gente a su alrededor, luego, aun abrazando fuertemente a su amiga rió nerviosamente. Por fin la soltó, al aflojar el agarre se dio cuenta de que había estado levantándola ligeramente del piso.

-Claro…eh, lo siento – se disculpó apenado.

Ella, intentando no evidenciar el esfuerzo que hacía por reponer la compostura, se enderezó y puso las manos detrás.

-Creo que ya, deberíamos irnos – dijo Tigresa por fin.

-Sí, se está haciendo muy tarde – agregó él mirando al cielo y jugueteando con sus dedos.

Después de eso ya no supieron que decir. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio.

-Bueno, en marcha.

Ambos se abrieron paso entre las personas sin siquiera voltear a verlos, los maestros desaparecieron entre la multitud bulliciosa en un parpadeo, tan apurados como apenados. Durante todo el trayecto escaleras arriba ninguno pronunció frase alguna, mientras Tigresa intentaba ordenar las ideas en su mente y asimilar lo que acababa de hacer, Po no podía dejar de soñar despierto mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

Por fin llegaron a las barracas y entraron sin hacer ruido, todos ya se habían ido a dormir. La maestra recorrió rápidamente el pasillo, lo único que quería era poder llegar a su cama de una vez por todas, había sido demasiado por un día. Antes de entrar a su cuarto Tigresa dio media vuelta.

-Buenas noches Po – se dispuso a cerrar la puerta rápidamente.

-Espera - la detuvo del brazo – gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por acompañarme, me la pasé genial. Fue el festival más bárbaro de todos, duerme bien.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia despidiéndose, reflejaba alegría en su rostro. El panda no agregó nada mas y entró a su alcoba.

-¡Po! - lo llamó ella antes de que cerrara.

-¿Si?

-Yo también me divertí. Gracias por invitarme – le devolvió el mismo gesto – descansa.

La maestra no esperó contestación alguna y se retiro, Po permaneció por un instante en el umbral de su dormitorio. Después de que las palabras de Tigresa se repitieran en su cabeza una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y finalmente también se fue a dormir. Por fin, después de todos los momentos vergonzosos, uno de los días más largos que ninguno de los dos hubiera podido imaginar llegó a su fin. Esa noche ambos guerreros descansaron tranquilos. Mientras Tigresa iba conciliando el sueño recostada en su cama, con una extraña pero al mismo tiempo agradable sensación de felicidad, Po miraba soñadoramente por su ventana recordando cada momento especial e irrepetible que había podido disfrutar aquel día. Tan solo por aquella ocasión agradecía tener tan mala memoria para las fechas.

* * *

La imponente líder caminaba colina arriba seguida por su impresionante ejército. Cada pelotón cargaba con banderas y estandartes con su nombre. Por la cantidad de soldados reunidos cualquiera hubiera pensado que aquellas tropas se trataban del mismísimo ejército imperial. Transportaban todo tipo de armas pesadas y catapultas. Iluminaban de rojo todo el paisaje con el gran número de antorchas que usaban para alumbrar su camino. Cuando Su alcanzó la cúspide se detuvo a admirar que el sendero que seguían se dividía en dos.

-¡Alto! – ordenó.

Al instante los soldados pararon su avance. Luego hizo un gesto a una de sus súbditas. Al momento esta hizo que se acercaran dos grupos pequeños compuestos únicamente de leopardas idénticas a ella. Eran miembros de las damas de las sombras que aun conservaban la lealtad a la primera líder. Una de ellas dio un paso al frente y se arrodilló frente a Su.

-Mi señora, ¿Que quiere que haga?.

-Tu llevaras a esta tropa al Valle de la paz y preparas el terreno para cuando yo llegue – ordenó severamente – ya sabes que hacer.

Al instante su devota hizo una reverencia y echó a correr seguida de las otras a través de uno de los senderos. Luego Su se dirigió al otro grupo que había mandado llamar.

-Ustedes me acompañaran a la ciudad imperial, hay algo que tenemos que recoger ahí – luego se dio vuelta mirando hacia el camino que iba en dirección opuesta con una siniestra mirada – seria descortés llegar al palacio de jade sin llevar a los maestros un obsequio – terminó con una cruel risa entre dientes.

* * *

_**Bueno, ¿Que les pareció? ¿Algo cursi la ultima parte? ¿O tal vez no lo suficiente? En fin, si les gustó lo que leyeron agradecería mucho que dejaran un comentario y si no, pues igual. **__**Gracias a los que han dicho que les agradó la historia, aunque sean pocos, es satisfactorio saber que a alguien le interesa tu trabajo.**_

_** A Sal Rosi: Bueno, si recomendaras mi fic, pues eso seria genial. Te lo agradecería mucho, en serio. Me imaginaba que no iba a ganar muchos lectores como dices, ese primer capitulo es un poco confuso y puede ahuyentar a los que no conocen a las "Damas de la sombra" o a aquellos que son algo impacientes (así como yo). Pero de todos modos lo puse, me pareció que era el inicio mas apropiado para la historia.**_

_**Trataré de revisar y corregir el capitulo cuatro en cuanto pueda, así que pronto vendré con algo nuevo. No tengo nada mas que decir que:**_

_**Gracias por leer - se despide nrobert921. **_


	4. No confío en ella

Capitulo 4

No confío en ella.

_"El guerrero se dio cuenta a tiempo de que la última soga que sostenía el cañón había sido cortada. No tuvo oportunidad más que para correr hasta el otro extremo del barco. Al mismo tiempo que saltó al agua una enorme explosión se produjo detrás de él. Todos estaban expectantes, no sabían si había conseguido escapar a las llamas. Segundos después emergió del entre los restos del barco y fue recibido con aplausos y gritos de júbilo. No lo creía, ¡En verdad habían ganado!_

_Miró a su alrededor para buscar un objeto de donde sostenerse, pero antes de que lograra encontrar algo se percató de que alguien le ofrecía su mano animándolo a salir. Al alzar la vista encontró que quien le prestaba ayuda era nada más ni nada menos que la más grande guerrera de toda china, pero no solo era eso, sino también su mejor amiga. La expresión que ella tenía en el rostro no se parecía a ninguna que él hubiera visto antes, demostraba enorme paz y tranquilidad. Cuando estuvo de pie frente a ella simplemente no podía sentirse más feliz, no solo porque todo hubiera acabado, sino porque ella estaba sana y salva. Mientras peleaba contra los cañones lo único que tenía en mente era que debía ganar, debía mantener a salvo a china, a sus amigos, a Tigresa. Tan solo quería decirle cuan alegre se sentía de que no le hubiera pasado nada, pero ella fue la primera en hablar._

_-Eso, fue bastante radical._

_Todo en su interior se revolvió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Pensaba que debía estar soñando. La persona más ruda y fuerte que él había conocido en toda su vida pensaba que él era radical. Podía sentir como si un enorme calor lo envolviera. Se lo causaba aquella hermosa sonrisa que la felina le dedicaba. Nunca imaginó que ella pudiera llenar una expresión de tal manera. Ya no lo aguantaba más, la alegría que le provocaba el verla sonreír así era demasiada. No lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola como nunca pensó que podría abrazar a alguien. Ni siquiera le importó que seguramente terminaría con golpes peores que los de la batalla por hacer eso. Para su sorpresa ella no se opuso, sino que le correspondió con un abrazo todavía más fuerte y emotivo. La fría guerrera se comportaba de una manera totalmente distinta a la habitual. Las fuertes extremidades de ella tomaron el rostro de su amigo y lo acercaban lentamente al suyo. Cuando sus frentes quedaron pegadas una a la otra parecía que había música a su alrededor. El barco destrozado se prendió en llamas, dejando escapar a la pólvora e iluminando de colores el cielo, celebrándose así la victoria de los valientes guerreros. El gozo del momento los animaba cada vez más y comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco uno al otro. Parecía que una fuerza invisible los atraía y no los dejaría separarse jamás. Ya casi nada los separaba del inevitable contacto, podía sentir el pelaje de ella rozando sus mejillas así que cerró profundamente los ojos y…."_

-¡Ah!

Po acababa de caer por un lado de la cama. Con la panza arriba y la cobija cubriéndole medio cuerpo, no terminaba de entender lo que sucedía. Se apoyó sobre sus codos y miró extrañado de un lado a otro. Había cuadros de los cinco furiosos por todos lados colgados en su cuarto y sobre una mesa estaban sus figuras de acción. Además de las figuras de cada uno de sus compañeros se encontraba una de él, era la más nueva que tenía. Puso una expresión de tranquilidad y se echó en el suelo para soltar un gran bostezo. En su vida anterior, el panda soñaba que era un guerrero del kung fu y combatía a los malvados. Lo único malo de sus fantasías era que siempre despertaba, sin muchas ganas de volver a su aburrida realidad. Ahora todo era diferente, esos anhelos ahora eran parte de cada día. "No puedo creer que estoy viviendo mi sueño" decía observando su propio muñeco junto a los de sus amigos, sonrió y dio un gran suspiro.

-¡Bárbaro! – susurró para sí mismo – bueno, creo que si ya me levante temprano debería aprovechar para tener un desayuno antes del desayuno – se puso de pie animado y fue hacia la cocina rascando su barriga.

Se encontraba parado frente a la alacena metiendo cuanto podía en su boca cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta. Se quedó petrificado al sentir a alguien detrás de él observando. Ya podía escuchar los regaños de su maestro e imaginarse los castigos que le esperaban, aquella sería la segunda vez que lo iban a sorprender asaltando las reservas de comida en esa semana. Se dio vuelta con las mejillas a reventar y los ojos desorbitados para encontrar ahí parado a Zeng con la boca abierta.

-Ah maestro Po, ahí está – lo saludó sin poder dejar de prestar atención a toda la comida embarrada en la cara del panda.

-Hola Zeng – dijo con la boca llena e hizo un esfuerzo por tragar el enorme bocado.

El mensajero pareció recordar de golpe el propósito de su visita.

-Maestro debe venir conmigo, es urgente – comenzó a caminar hacia la salida – alguien ha venido a buscarlo.

El oso subía las escaleras del palacio corriendo a toda velocidad, claro que dando pequeños descansos en el trayecto para no sufrir un paro cardíaco. No podía creer quien estaba allá arriba esperándolo, cuando Zeng le dijo quien había llegado ni siquiera esperó a escuchar los detalles y salió corriendo. Apenas consiguió llegar a la cima pudo verla apoyándose en una de las columnas de la entrada del salón de los guerreros. Una leoparda de las nieves vestida con chaleco y guantes grises. No podía contener la alegría de verla otra vez.

-¡Song!

Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de donde la habían llamado, Po ya la tenía fuertemente abrazada. Ella lo empujó suavemente al sentir un leve dolor por el apretón, pero aun así el gesto del oso le provocó una alegre mirada.

-Hola Po – se sujetó el abdomen con una mano – perdona que no te abrace – luego puso su mano en el hombro del oso - te extrañé mucho.

Cuando el panda vio el raro comportamiento de Song se llenó de preocupación y tomo sus hombros con delicadeza. Después la ayudó cuidadosamente a quedar completamente recargada sobre el pilar.

-Song, ¿Qué te ocurrió?

Su emoción dejo paso al miedo al darse cuenta de los moretones que ella llevaba encima y de la sangre salpicada en su chaleco. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor y un pequeño impulso recorrió todo su cuerpo. Se sujetó débilmente del panda.

-Nos atacaron, eran demasiados.

-¿Pero donde?

-En uno de los bosques que conectan las aldeas con la ciudad imperial.

-¿Quién te hizo esto? – dijo señalando la marca de estrangulamiento en su cuello.

Song se estremeció, vinieron a su cabeza las imágenes de su pelea. Con solo recordarlo podía sentir esos fuertes puños destrozando su rostro. Presionó con fuerza su cabeza intentando alejar esas dolorosas sensaciones. Parecía que de un momento a otro perdería el conocimiento.

-Deprisa, necesitas un doctor – dijo Po intentando levantarla.

-Ella, regresó.

-¿Quién?

-Su, quiere matarlos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo... – cada vez podía apoyarse menos en la columna – necesito… descansar.

De repente se desplomó, su visión se iba poco a poco hasta quedar en una oscuridad total. Solo escuchaba la voz de Po a lo lejos pidiendo ayuda.

Song despertó llena de vendajes en una habitación dentro del palacio, el piso era de color verde y a su alrededor había utensilios médicos. Parecía más un lugar sagrado que un cuarto para enfermos. Cuando se pudo sentar en la cama vio a una persona que nunca imaginó conocería en persona. Estaba hablando con un cerdo doctor, el legendario maestro Shifu. El pequeño maestro se percató de que su huésped había despertado así que se despidió del médico y comenzó a acercarse a ella.

-Maestro Shifu, es un honor conocerlo – le hizo una reverencia sin poder levantarse de su lugar.

-Le diría lo mismo – dijo correspondiendo al gesto – pero ya me ha sido presentada.

-¿Enserio?

-El Guerrero Dragón la trajo aquí para que atendieran sus heridas. Me ha dicho que es una gran guerrera y una confiable aliada además.

-Mi nombre es Song. Soy la líder de las damas de la sombra.

-Ya veo. Se me ha informado que usted podría poseer información acerca de una especie de ataque. ¿Es eso cierto?

-Me temo que si maestro – dijo con frialdad.

* * *

Tigresa acababa de despertarse, había dormido plácidamente. Por alguna razón se despertó antes que los demás, aun más de lo usual. Decidió que meditaría un poco antes de comenzar el día, adoptó la posición del loto en el centro de su habitación. La paz que se respiraba en ese lugar era enorme, prácticamente podía sentir el universo moviéndose a su alrededor. Su expresión denotaba enorme satisfacción al poder lograr tal grado de relajación. De repente se percató de algo extraño. Tanta tranquilidad, más que placentera parecía anormal. Se suponía que los ronquidos de cierta persona debían estar a su máximo en esos momentos impidiendo a cualquiera poder escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Afinó más su oído, pero aún era el silencio lo único que percibía. Aquello era demasiado extraño. Se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió al cuarto de Po, sospechando que algo no andaba bien abrió lentamente la puerta.

-¿Po? – preguntó al tiempo que veía la habitación vacía, entonces sus orejas apuntaron en dirección a la cocina.

El oso se encontraba cocinando apresurado, a juzgar por la cantidad de ingredientes bien podría estar preparando un banquete. Mientras revolvía la sopa con una mano, agitaba de arriba abajo la sartén con la otra friendo algo delicioso. Simultáneamente hacia equilibrio con un plato lleno de distintas especias utilizando la cabeza. Toda su concentración se hallaba en lo que mejor sabía hacer después del kung fu, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que Tigresa había entrado a la cocina y admiraba el gran espectáculo que era ver a un panda preparar el desayuno como malabarista.

-Jamas te había visto levantarte temprano Guerrero Dragon – dijo ella sorprendiendolo - ¿Te sientes bien?.

-¡Buenos días Tigresa! – volteó la cabeza un instante sin dejar lo que hacía para sonreírle.

Ella se acercó a la mesa y ocupó su habitual sitio.

-Huele muy bien - halagó su comida.

-Vaya, gracias.

-¿Por qué hoy desayunamos temprano?

-Es que tenemos una invitada especial.

La expresión tranquila de Tigresa cambio por una de duda.

-¿Quién?

-Mi amiga Song.

-¿Song? – preguntó desconcertada.

-Sí, Song. La chica bailarina.

Tigresa rebuscó entre sus recuerdos aquel nombre por unos segundos. Le sonaba familiar.

-La misma Song que te engañó e intentó robar el cáliz de Shifu – dijo en tono dudoso.

-Exacto, supongo.

-¿Esta aquí? ¿En el palacio?

-Si, en el Salón de los Guerreros.

A la felina no le agradaba lo que escuchaba.

-Po, después de lo que hizo, no creo que sea buena idea que esté aquí.

-Está herida Tigresa, ella y sus chicas fueron atacadas hace unos días. Necesita un lugar donde donde quedarse – se volvió hacia ella para explicar - además dijo algo sobre la antigua líder de las damas de la sombra, algo sobre un ataque. Creo que algo grave está pasando. Debemos averiguar lo que es - luego siguió con su tarea.

-¿Y el maestro sabe de esto?

-Está hablando con ella ahora mismo.

Parecía que había terminado de preparar el guiso por fin. Tomó un poco de sopa y de la comida que había en la sartén y los sirvió a Tigresa.

-Toma, es un guiso especial. Sé que prefieres algo más ligero en la mañana. Pero Song está débil y necesita comida muy nutritiva. Diles a los demás que tomen cuanto quieran de la olla.

Después el oso colocó una ración aun mayor sobre una charola y se dispuso a abandonar la estancia con ella.

-¿No desayunarás?

-Creo que le hare compañía a Song mientras come.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó de brazos cruzados.

-No, esta bien Tigresa, desayuna con los demás – dijo mientras salía de la cocina - ¡Te veo en el entrenamiento!

Tigresa se quedó mirando a la puerta sin poder sentirse tranquila.

* * *

Po llegó corriendo al fondo del salón de los guerreros con la charola en la mano, para encontrar a Shifu saliendo de la habitación de donde se encontraba Song.

-¿Cómo esta ella maestro? ¿Ya despertó?

-Ya ha despertado Po, me temo que debo hablar urgentemente contigo y los cinco. Tenemos serios asuntos que discutir. Veo que le trajiste el desayuno – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a la salida.

-Iré a entrenar cuando ella termine de comer.

-No habrá entrenamiento hoy. Te espero a ti y a los demás en el salón. Procura no tardar mucho – sin decir más salió con un aire serio y pensativo.

El panda tocó a la puerta y entró lentamente.

-Buenos días – dijo asomando la cabeza.

-Hola Po – Song olfateó al aire – que bien huele ¿Eso es para mí?

-El desayuno está servido señorita – dijo mientras despejaba una mesa. Luego puso la comida en ella – quiero hacerte compañía si no te importa.

-Claro, tengo tanto que contarte – dijo con brillo en los ojos.

* * *

En la cocina los cinco furiosos tomaban sus alimentos mientras hablaban de la visitante.

-¿Dices que fue atacada? – preguntó Mantis a Grulla.

-Fue lo que Zeng dijo. Al parecer estaba mal herida, ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie cuando llegó.

-¿No creen que sea peligroso que este dentro del palacio sin supervisión? – dijo Mono.

-Por supuesto que no, es una de las nuestras – contestó Víbora – nos ayudó a recuperar el cáliz de Shifu y a escapar de todas esas chicas ladronas.

-Además ahora lidera a las damas de la sombra, escuché que se dedican a proteger aldeas cerca de la ciudad imperial – agregó Grulla.

-Pero no está sola chicos, nuestro casanova le hace compañía – dijo pícaramente el pequeño insecto.

Víbora y Grulla rieron con el comentario. Mono se rascó la cabeza sin poder entender y se volteó hacia Mantis.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada, solo digo que con ella aquí, Po seguramente no vendrá a entrenar – nuevamente se reía de forma extraña.

-¿De qué está hablando? – preguntó divertido el primate.

-¿Qué no le dijeron lo de Po y Song? – cuestionó Mantis mientras se volvía a Grulla y Víbora, ellos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que no se? – preguntó interesado.

El pequeño del grupo se paró al centro de la mesa mirando de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que no había rastros de panda en ninguna parte.

-Cuando Víbora y Grulla ayudaron a Po a recuperar lo que las damas de las sombras nos robaron se vieron superados en número y acorralados, pero Song los ayudo a escapar. Así que al final terminaron siendo amigos otra vez y todo eso – comenzó a bajar el ritmo de su narración – pero al haberse deshecho de sus perseguidoras, Song decidió que regresaría con ellas. No volvería al Valle, así que se despidió de Po. Antes de marcharse ella… se acercó a su amigo mirando de un lado a otro desconfiadamente – ella…

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó Mono.

-Ella le dio a nuestro amigo un beso de despedida.

-¿Y eso es todo?

-Yo no creo que fuera cualquier cosa – añadió Grulla.

-Fue muy romántico – dijo Víbora.

-¿Entonces Song y Po…?

-No lo sé – interrumpió Mantis a Mono – pero cuando ella llegó aquí pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Tal vez fuera mi imaginación, pero creo que nuestro panda ya se ha conseguido una chica – todos reían. Todos excepto una persona.

-¿Hablan en serio? – preguntó Tigresa.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? – contestó Víbora intentando molestar un poco a su amiga – yo pienso que hacen bonita pareja.

-No creo que Po sea tan ingenuo como para... - las miradas de todos recaian sobre Tigresa – bueno, dejarse engañar por una ladrona – asumió ella.

-Tranquila Tigresa – dijo burlonamente el pequeño maestro – estoy seguro de que Po te quiere más a ti.

Un gruñido de la felina bastó para que Mantis se sintiera intimidado. Sus pequeñas antenas se doblaron para atrás y se escondió tras del bazo de Mono.

-Solo bromeaba – se excusó asustado.

La ruda maestra se levantó de la mesa bastante enojada y salió de la cocina abriendo la puerta de un golpe. Cuando se alejó sus compañeros se quedaron desconcertados.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sé.

-Bien hecho Mantis – dijo Mono.

-Oye, sabes que lo que dije de Po solo fue una broma. Nunca se pone así.

-Creo que deberíamos de dejar de molestarla con eso – observó Grulla – es obvio que ya se hartó de esas bromas.

Víbora se sintió un poco culpable de haber ocasionado que Tigresa se molestara, sus reacciones ante ese tipo de comentarios jamás eran tan serias.

Al llegar al salón de entrenamiento Tigresa se percató de que el maestro Shifu no se encontraba ahí. Le pareció extraño, pero decidió que iniciaría por su cuenta. Comenzó a golpear los postes y los obstáculos con una enorme ferocidad.

* * *

En el fondo del salón de los guerreros, el panda escuchaba atentamente la narración de su amiga. Sentía escalofríos en la piel cada vez más fuertes mientras ella le contaba su historia.

-¿Y después no intentó perseguirte?

-No lo sé, jamás miré para atrás hasta que llegué al Valle.

-Suena como una pesadilla.

-En verdad que lo fue.

El panda no creía lo que le contaba, al parecer Su estaba tramando algo realmente aterrador y por la forma en que el maestro Shifu había reaccionado seguramente era grande.

-¿Sabes lo que planea hacer? – preguntó preocupado Po.

-No. Pero si planea algo estoy segura de que primero intentará deshacerse de ti y de tus amigos.

-¿Lo crees?

-Ella misma me lo dijo. Ustedes son los únicos que podrían detenerla, por eso vine en cuanto pude. Debemos estar alerta para cuando llegue.

-Debes tranquilizarte Song – le contestó animado – una sola chica malvada no basta para vencer a la asombrosa barbarosidad del Guerrero Dragón y los legendarios cinco furiosos. La atraparemos.

-No lo entiendes, ella no está sola. Algunas de las damas le mantuvieron lealtad, las más fuertes y experimentadas. Son las que la siguieron desde el principio.

-Bueno, aun así…

-Eso no es todo. Por lo que se y he visto consiguió reunir un enorme ejército. La gente que vivía en esas aldeas afirmaba haber visto campos repletos de tropas. En el bosque fácilmente nos superaron en número, eran decenas de soldados los que nos atacaron. Pero por lo que las personas nos han dicho tiene a cientos de su lado.

-Creo que tal vez si necesitamos una pequeña ayuda – corrigió él.

-Ya he pedido a tu maestro que mande un mensajero para reunir a mis chicas, tendremos una oportunidad si estamos alertas y peleamos juntos. En los próximos días deberemos mantener vigilados los alrededores sin descanso si queremos estar listos.

Po notó que ahora su amiga sonaba como una verdadera líder, ya no era ese simple aprendiz de ladrona que había conocido hace tiempo. Ahora hablaba astutamente y con seguridad de lo que decía.

-En cuanto me pueda poner en pie los ayudare a montar guardia – dijo la felina mientras se tocaba el golpe del costado.

-¡De ningún modo! Lo único que harás mientras estés así será comer rica sopa y descansar – le regañó Po – nosotros podemos encargarnos.

Ella puso cara de resignación y continúo comiendo.

-Song, ¿Por qué Su está haciendo esto? – el no terminaba de comprender aquello del todo – quiero decir, ¿Qué razón puede tener para atacarnos? – le cuestionó un poco preocupado al tiempo que tocaba el moretón que ella tenía en su ojo.

-Nosotros no somos su blanco principal Po.

-¿Entonces cuál es?

-Quiere someter a todos bajo su mando, quiere hacerse con el control de China derrocando al emperador.

-¿Pero por qué? No lo entiendo.

-Bueno, es un poco difícil de explicar.

-Pues soy todo oídos – afirmó el panda.

-Su tiene ideas muy radicales. Piensa que vivimos en una sociedad injusta, guarda rencor a las personas acaudaladas y a la nobleza. ¿Recuerdas que robábamos?, pues lo que obteníamos no era solo para nosotras. Muchos de nuestros botines los repartíamos con gente que lo necesitara. Su pretende imponer su propio modo de gobernar para que todos sean iguales.

-Ya veo. Bueno, tal vez su intención no sea tan mala pero no creo que esa sea la forma de... aguarda, ¿Tú como sabes eso?

-Porque la conozco desde que eramos cachorras.

-¿En serio?

-Crecimos juntas Po, se puede decir que Su me crió – Po estaba sorprendido.

-¿No tenías familia?

-Fui separada de mis padres cuando era muy pequeña, la verdad no los recuerdo, al igual que muchas de mi aldea. Hubiéramos estado perdidas de no haber sido por Su, ella nos rescató.

-¿De verdad? – no podía creer lo que ella contaba - ¿Como que las rescató?

-Nos halló encerradas en jaulas y nos liberó, se hizo cargo de nosotras. Era una persona de gran corazón, no toleraba ver el sufrimiento de otros. Desde ese momento se volvió nuestra líder.

A Po le daban ganas de saber mas, quería preguntarle todo acerca de ello, pero Song no parecía muy a gusto hablando del tema. Así que contuvo su curiosidad, pensó que no sería correcto.

-¿Y ella de dónde vino? No entiendo por que odia a las personas ricas.

-Vivió su vida entera en la pobreza, sus padres intentaban darle todo lo que podían para que viviera bien - hizo una pequeña pausa - ellos enfermaron cuando era pequeña y no pudieron ser atendidos. Al final la dejaron sola en este frio mundo. Ella vivió mucho tiempo por si misma, siendo menospreciada y humillada por las personas que poseían más.

-Jamás he visto que se le trate así a una persona solo por ser pobre – dijo Po algo extrañado.

-Es que has vivido siempre aquí, en el Valle de la Paz. Aquí todos son iguales y conviven unos con otros. Pero nunca has visitado una de esas grandes ciudades, en donde la gente está dividida entre los que tienen dinero y los que no tienen que comer. Esa es una vida realmente dura, tienes que ver por ti mismo. Esa es la razón de que Su nos volviera ladronas, siempre pensó que combatía la injusticia y que su causa era noble.

-Entonces su plan es desaparecer a las personas ricas como las que la trataron mal a ella.

-Exacto.

Po se quedó un tanto pensativo.

-¿Y cómo piensa acabar con nosotros? ¿Qué es lo que te contó?

-Cuando me fui, logré convencer a las damas de no seguir robando para dar a los pobres. Les dije que si queríamos ayudar a las personas era mejor defenderlas de quienes abusaban de ellas, la mayoría estuvo de acuerdo. Su logró escapar de algún modo de los guardias que la llevarían a prisión y nos buscó. La traicioné cuando te ayude a recuperar tu reliquia, así que al enterarse de que había vuelto a sus súbditas en su contra se llenó de ira.

-¿Intentó matarte?.

-En realidad no, primero dijo que me daría la oportunidad de redimirme. Ofreció no matarme a cambio de mi ayuda, decía que yo era su más confiable seguidora y que sin mí no podría lograrlo. Presumía tener un plan para corregir la injusticia de una vez por todas. Nunca antes nos había contado nada al respecto, ni siquiera a mí. Quería derrocar al emperador, instituirse como la suprema gobernante de China y despojar a todos los privilegiados de sus posesiones para dárselas a las personas ignoradas. Intentó convencernos de que cambiaríamos al mundo para bien si la seguíamos, al parecer llevaba mucho tiempo planeandolo y decía que tenía todo perfectamente calculado para que resultara.

-¿Y cómo pensaba hacerlo?

-Dijo que obtendría un enorme poder cuando lograra hacerse con una antigua arma. Había conseguido enterarse de su ubicación y solo necesitaba nuestra ayuda para robarla. La única cosa que haría falta seria reunir suficientes soldados para dar el golpe, solo necesitaba estafar a unos cuantos ricos más y todo estaría listo.

-¿Y qué hiciste? – preguntó horrorizado.

-Intenté disuadirla de olvidar su descabellado plan. Quise hacerle ver que lo que estaba buscando era la venganza, que estaba obedeciendo a su rencor hacia las personas en lugar de buscar la igualdad y la justicia como ella presumía, pero no quiso entender. Así que les dije a las damas que no la escucharan, que no necesitábamos seguir con esa triste vida de robos. Les garanticé que podríamos lograr más si nos centrábamos en una meta más noble, la justicia.

-¿Y que pasó?

-Ella estaba furibunda y se lanzó a atacarme junto con sus aliadas, en poco tiempo las reducimos y controlamos. Aunque estaba derrotada seguía asegurando que lo pagaría caro por interponerme en sus planes. Antes de que pudiéramos hacerlas prisioneras desaparecieron, hasta hace poco no habíamos sabido nada de ella.

Song parecía muy seria al contar todo eso y el panda ahora entendía a lo que se enfrentaban. Ya antes había enfrentado enemigos con ansias de poder. No habia nada mas peligroso que ello, sobre todo si su motivación era la venganza.

-Realmente lo lamento Song – puso una mano sobre su hombro – jamás hubiera imaginado todas las cosas por las que has pasado. Se lo que se siente no conocer a tus padres.

-No lo lamentes Po, yo no lo hago – contestó ella sonriente.

-¿No te duele no tenerlos contigo?

-Claro que sí, pero jamás estuve sola. Aunque ahora sea doloroso recordarlo, Su era como mi hermana mayor. Siempre cuidó de mí, de hecho – dijo pensativa - le debo la vida.

A Po le resultaba confuso, pese a que Su era una mala persona parecía que Song le guardaba afecto.

-¿Y entonces por que no la apoyas?, ¿No dices que es casi como tu familia?

-Sí, en parte. Ella era todo lo que yo tenía – su expresión por un momento se entristeció – pero eligió su propio destino. Aunque sus intenciones de mejorar el mundo en un principio puedan ser buenas o hasta justificadas, los medios que quiere utilizar no son los adecuados. Si algo implica perjudicar a personas inocentes, no importa lo buenas que sean las razones – ella también puso su brazo sobre el de Po afectuosamente – eso es algo que aprendí gracias a ti.

Po sonreía.

* * *

En el salón de entrenamiento Shifu acababa de terminar de exponer la situación a sus estudiantes y les había indicado que deberían montar vigilancia constante por los próximos días, al menos hasta que supieran a que se enfrentaban.

-Preparen lo necesario y estén alertas, he mandado mensajeros a vigilar todos los caminos alrededor del valle y a Zeng a reunir a las damas de las sombras. Además irá con los maestros de la ciudad imperial para que estén alertas – hizo una seria reverencia y se retiró.

Cuando el maestro hubo abandonado el lugar los guerreros se agruparon para decidir cómo montarían la guardia. Tigresa tomó el mando.

-Mono, tú y Víbora vigilaran el bosque que está en el lado este del valle. Un ejército entero podría ocultarse ahí. Intenten revisar todo el lugar desde los árboles para asegurarnos de que no hay peligro.

-Entendido – respondieron ambos y se marcharon.

-Grulla, llevaras a Mantis contigo y nos alertaran de cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal desde el aire. Ustedes nos avisaran si las tropas de Su se acercan por detrás.

-Lo haremos – el insecto subió al sombrero del ave y emprendieron el vuelo.

En el salón quedaban únicamente Tigresa y un emocionado panda.

-Po, tú y yo mantendremos protegida la entrada principal al pueblo, en caso de que alguien quiera intentar un ataque frontal. Seremos los primeros en combatir.

-Sabía que dirías eso – dijo el con entusiasmo.

La maestra tenía mal humor y solo se dio vuelta, luego comenzó a andar hacia su puesto sin prestar mucha atención a Po.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en las afueras del Valle, vigilando el camino principal que llevaba hacia las montañas desde lo alto de una pequeña colina. La tarde ya iba entrando, no habían hecho nada mas que vigilar durante el día entero. Po no podía estar más aburrido. Se encontraba metiendo una mano hasta el fondo del agujero de un tronco, intentado obtener algo de dulce miel. Mientras tanto su amiga estaba sentada en el suelo a la sombra del mismo árbol y cruzada de brazos. Se hallaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, cualquiera podría asegurar que estaba meditando si no fuera porque no despegaba ni por un segundo la vista del extenso sendero que había al pie de la colina.

Tigresa no lograba sacar de su mente la plática que habían tenido sus compañeros en el desayuno, ni la sensación que le había provocado escuchar todo aquello. Su atención fue levemente distraída al ver a un panda correr colina abajo gritando como niña y siendo perseguido por un molesto enjambre de abejas. Tigresa trató de ignorar al oso y concentrarse en la situación en que se encontraban, no debía distraerse por cosas de niños. Trataba de deducir lo que Su haría y cuál sería el arma que pretendía robar. Pero como siempre, sus conjeturas fueron interrumpidas por la misma persona. Po se dejó caer con todo para sentarse a su lado, estaba jadeando y lleno de piquetes.

-¿Quieres? – le ofreció su mano llena de miel. Ella solo negó con la cabeza.

Cuando terminó de quitarse los restos pegajosos con la lengua, miró a quien estaba a su lado y cayó en cuenta de algo fuera de lo común. Tal vez Tigresa no fuera la persona más conversadora de todas, pero desde hacía un tiempo ya que solían charlar amistosamente después del desayuno, o camino de sus misiones. Sin embargo ese día no había sido así, en el semblante de la maestra cualquiera podría notar seriedad. Pero Po podía sentir otra cosa, como si estuviese triste por dentro. Se preguntaba si algo malo le pasaba. Así que se levantó animado y comenzó a dar puños y patadas al aire como si estuviera calentando, sabía cuál era el remedio perfecto para cualquier cosa que le pasara a Tigresa.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó extrañada. Po hacia estiramientos mientras sacaba la barriga.

-Es que esto está muy aburrido - se quejaba fingidamente – necesito algo de acción, ¿Te gustaría entrenar un rato?

-No vinimos a entrenar Po. El maestro nos envió a montar vigilancia, no podemos distraernos en lo absoluto – el sonrió como si supiera que diría exactamente eso.

-Pues yo creo que si estamos esperando por una batalla deberíamos practicar la barbarosidad un poco – le tendió la mano para que se levantara.

-En serio, debemos estar alertas.

-¿Pero qué tal si de la nada aparece Su con sus soldados? Deberíamos estar listos – no se daría por vencido.

-Yo siempre estoy lista.

-Demuéstralo – dijo retadoramente.

Ella dejo caer una ceja y volvió a fijar su vista en el horizonte.

-Oh ya veo que es lo que pasa – Po le dio la espalda poniendo sus manos atrás – tienes miedo de que te gane.

El oso intentaba contener una risita infantil y esperaba la respuesta de Tigresa. Algún reproche, amenaza o lo que fuera que indicara que había picado su orgullo. Pero no había respuesta alguna, empezaba a preguntarse si ella habría escuchado su provocación. Cuando volvió su mirada a ella dispuesto a repetir lo que acababa de decir se encontró con una Tigresa en posición de combate. Le daba un mensaje con los ojos: "Tu lo quisiste". Po adoptó satisfecho su posición de pelea también.

-Intentare no ser muy rudo – provocaba él.

-Lista – dijo invitándolo a acercarse.

El panda se lanzó con un grito sobre la maestra para dar inicio a una espectacular batalla. Así como Po era hábil para defenderse, bloquear y esquivar, Tigresa soltaba poderosos ataques que harían a cualquiera polvo. Mientras ella lanzaba duras combinaciones él debía reunir cada pisca de concentración para lograr parar tales movimientos. Ella estaba utilizando las técnicas más feroces y efectivas que conocía, aunque parecía no servir de nada. El guerrero al que enfrentaba había crecido en habilidad desde que le dio una paliza en la prisión de Gongmen. Eran el estilo del dragón y el del tigre mostrando todo su esplendor, ella era fuerte y el fluido, ella parecía imparable y el resistente a todo. La esbelta figura de Tigresa ocultaba dentro de sí una fuerza tan grande como la de un rinoceronte. Todos los kilos extra de oso que Po cargaba encima no parecían ser ningún estorbo para moverse sino que incluso lo protegían de los golpes que recibía, una técnica tan poco usual solo podría ser efectiva para Po.

El Guerrero Dragón subía y bajaba los antebrazos protegiéndose de los potentes puños de su oponente a una velocidad increíble. Tigresa soltó un golpe recto hacia la cara de Po, el hábilmente interpuso su mano y lo sacó de su trayectoria. En un instante sujetó el fuerte brazo de ella y lo torció llevándolo detrás de su espalda para poder aprisionarla. Ella sin perder el ritmo de la pelea levantó su pierna con tremenda flexibilidad y conecto una patada por arriba de su hombro en el rostro del oso. Viéndose liberada y fijándose en que su amigo se cubría la cara quejándose como un niño, saltó hacia el dando vueltas en el aire para cargar una fuerte patada. Pero antes de que su pie impactara sintió que las manos de Po lo tomaron y cambiaron su dirección. Él aprovechó el impulso para darle vueltas en el aire y lanzarla contra una roca. Tigresa hábilmente utilizo sus fuertes patas traseras como un resorte y volvió a la batalla enseguida. Las patadas y los golpes llegaban por todos lados y el guerrero comenzaba a cansarse, intentó dar un golpe frontal con todo su impulso pero ella lo vio venir y logro agacharse a tiempo. Al encontrarse en la posición perfecta para arremeter contra su amigo juntó ambas manos y las usó para estrellar de lleno en el estómago del panda su golpe favorito. El impacto del tremendo ataque lo hizo rodar hacia atrás una buena distancia hasta que logro enterrar sus pies y su puño en la tierra para frenar. Los dos estaban exhaustos y se miraban retadoramente sin dejar sus posiciones de combate.

-¿Seguro que quieres seguir? Creo que ya no puedes respirar – dijo cansada pero segura de sí misma.

-No lo sé, solo si estas dispuesta perder – ninguno se rendiría.

-¡Esto es increíble! – dijo una débil voz femenina, pero emocionada.

El calor de la batalla fue interrumpido y ambos dirigieron su atención a la persona que iba llegando. Encontraron que subiendo difícilmente la colina se encontraba Song, caminaba con una muleta y varios vendajes en el cuerpo. Po rápidamente olvidó lo que hacía y se dirigió corriendo a ayudarla. Tomó su brazo y lo pasó por arriba de sus hombros para que se apoyara.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Deberías estar descansando – la regañó él un poco preocupado.

-Perdóname, pero es que he estado sin poder salir desde que llegué. Creí que algo de aire fresco me vendría bien – respondió – además creo que necesitan ayuda para vigilar.

El panda la ayudó a sentarse apoyándola en el tronco de un árbol con delicadeza. Aunque pensaba que era mala idea que se levantara tan pronto estaba feliz de que ya se sintiera un poco mejor. Song hizo una reverencia saludando a Tigresa, ella aunque no muy cortésmente le correspondió.

-Esa batalla fue sencillamente genial, tenía que verlos de cerca – Song aclamaba a los guerreros.

Al ver que Tigresa se alejaba un poco, Po entendió que el entrenamiento había terminado, así que se sentó al lado de Song deseando poder charlar con su amiga.

-Bien. Dime Po ¿Cuál es el plan para mantener a salvo el Valle?

-Según Tigresa, esto no puede fallar – dijo bromista mientras le daba a Tigresa pequeños codazos.

Po puso la cara más seria que pudo y se cruzó de brazos para dirigir una exagerada mirada hacia el sendero que llevaba al Valle. Song cubrió su boca dejando escapar un poco de risa. Tigresa exhaló fastidiada y se dio la vuelta para ignorar a aquellos dos.

-Oye Po – lo sacó de su actuación ella - ¿Realmente que planean hacer? ¿No crees que deberíamos ir a buscar a Su antes de que llegue?

-Mientras no sepamos donde se encuentra, seguro no podremos hacer más que vigilar.

-¿No piensas que deberíamos ir a buscar a Su en lugar de esperarla?

-No lo sé. El maestro dice que no podemos ir a enfrentarla, que debemos permanecer aquí para proteger a la gente.

La felina de las nieves parecía no estar convencida con la idea de solo quedarse a esperar el peligro.

-Creo que deberían prevenirse un poco mejor. Si ella llega a atacar con todas sus fuerzas – dudó un poco – no sé si realmente, tú sabes. Sean capaces de hacerle frente ustedes solos. Tal vez necesitan algo más de ayuda.

-¿Crees que no somos lo suficientemente fuertes para defender nuestro hogar? – preguntó Tigresa un poco molesta.

-No, solo digo que a mi parecer necesitan planear mejor las cosas. No se están enfrentando con cualquier persona – intentó hablar con tacto.

-Descuida – repuso Po confiado – Shifu siempre sabe lo que hace, estoy seguro de que la detendremos antes de que pueda siquiera acercarse. Además, si contamos con tus guerreras no tendremos nada que temer.

-Muy bien Po, confío en que saben lo que hacen – dijo Song más tranquila - pero mientras tanto, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarles? – pregunto poniéndose de pie con entusiasmo.

Po estaba a punto de decir algo delicadamente para convencerla de volver a la cama, pero Tigresa tomó la palabra primero.

-Intentando no retrasarnos, ni distraernos de nuestro trabajo – contestó con seriedad.

-Ah, entiendo – dijo la otra felina comprendiendo que había sido inoportuna. Luego se volvió hacia el panda sonriente – creo que tal vez será mejor que entre a comer algo – dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el pueblo con cierta tristeza que no pasó desapercibida para Po.

-¡No, espera! – la detuvo el – lo que Tigresa quiere decir es que ahora seria mejor que descanses, tal vez puedas ayudarnos vigilando desde el palacio.

-Claro – repuso con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Los veré en la cena?

-Eso puedes apostarlo – aseguró él.

-Muy bien – luego Song comenzó a caminar con dificultad hacia la entrada del pueblo.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Po.

-Tranquilo, yo puedo sola – contestó confiada.

Cuando Song se hubo alejado cierta distancia el oso se volteó con una expresión de reproche hacia su compañera.

-¡Tigresa! – le reclamó el – no era necesario que dijeras eso.

-Alguien que está herido estorba más de lo que puede ayudar – contestó sin prestarle mucha atención – además todavía esta lastimada y muy débil. Lo mejor que puede hacer es estar en cama.

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede? Song solo quería ayudar. ¿Por qué te portas así?

-Po, no confío en ella. No es común pasar de ser una ladrona a una heroína así nada más.

-Ella caminó herida durante días para prevenirnos del ataque, piensa por todo lo que pasó. Creo que estas siendo un poco injusta.

-Mira, no creo que sea buena idea que deambule por aquí después de lo que hizo. La última vez que la vimos…

-¡Pero cambió! Ahora es de las nuestras. Por favor, es mi amiga. Dale una oportunidad – dijo en tono suplicante – por favor.

Ella suspiro cerrando los ojos.

-Estoy segura de que esto terminara mal.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos, estaba claro de que no podría convencerla de cambiar de opinión. Decidió cambiar el tema.

-¿Te gustaría seguir entrenando?

-Ahora no – le contestó sin expresión alguna, sentándose en su lugar de vigilancia – debemos estar atentos.

Po realmente no comprendía a Tigresa ¿Por qué siempre debía ser tan desconfiada? Luego miró a Song alejándose del lugar, no había podido avanzar mucho debido a su pierna lastimada. Pensó que tal vez sí necesitaba ayuda, después de lo que acababa de pasar notó en ella un poco de desánimo. Seguro que necesitaba compañía.

-Tigresa – usaba su tono más sutil - ¿Crees que puedas hacer la vigilancia el resto de la tarde?

La maestra lo miró sin entender.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te sientes mal acaso?

-No, no es eso. Es que pienso que ella no debería ir sola hasta el palacio de nuevo así como está.

-Entiendo – se dio vuelta como si no le importara – claro.

-Gracias, eres la mejor. Te veré en la cena – Po se alejó velozmente, alcanzando a Song en un instante.

Tigresa lo miraba correr hacia la leoparda, la ayudaba a caminar sirviendole de apoyo. Otra vez el mismo estúpido sentimiento la hacía enojar, no comprendía la razón. Como deseaba dejar de sentirse así.

* * *

Ambos amigos se hallaban andando entre la gente, Po escoltaba a Song hacia el palacio. Bromeaba y la hacía reír con cualquier cosa, ya la extrañaba después de tanto tiempo. Después de todo, aun luego de que lo engañó, seguía siendo su amiga. Hizo una pequeña pausa en su animada charla.

-Escucha, quiero que disculpes a Tigresa. Puede parecer un poco dura, pero así es su modo de ser, no es su intención ser tan… poco amigable.

-No te preocupes por eso, después de todo tal vez no debí decir todo eso.

-No, no dijiste nada malo. Yo también pienso que nos vendría bien una mano extra. Lo que pasa es que a Tigresa no le gusta que le digan que necesita ayuda, es muy orgullosa.

-Me gustaría creer que se porta así por todo lo que está pasando, pero pienso que no le caigo muy bien – observó Song.

-Por supuesto que no, le caes de maravilla…

La expresión de Song hablaba por sí sola, "Vamos, no te creo nada" era lo que le decía.

-Bueno tanto como caerle bien…

-Me odia.

-No… - le daba vueltas a su tono de voz en la misma palabra – sí. Pero es porque no te conoce, ella es una chica genial. Solo deja que te tome confianza y lo verás.

-Bien, creo que intentare ser un poco más cuidadosa con lo que digo.

Él sonreía, para Song no era nada difícil ser amable. Algo distrajo la atención del oso en un momento.

-¡Oh, mira eso! – le señaló un puesto de figuras de acción.

-Vamos a verlas – contestó ella, sabía cuánto le gustaba todo aquello a su amigo.

Durante lo poco que quedaba de la tarde se la pasaron curioseando entre los puestos y los locales camino del palacio, bromeaban y se contaban algunas historias graciosas de lo que habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. A veces a Po le dolía la barriga de tanto reír, así como A Song le dolían las costillas "No, por favor. Me duele cuando me río" le decía ella entre carcajadas. El tiempo voló para los dos, tan entretenidos estaban que el panda incluso se olvidó de que debía llevar a Song a descansar.

* * *

_**Bueno, he aquí el capitulo cuatro de mi historia. Este ha quedado bastante largo, no pude hacerlo mas corto. Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad se me esta complicando un poco corregir los capítulos y publicarlos, no se que haré cuando comienzan las clases. Trataré de no abandonar el fic por mucho tiempo y de terminar la historia, claro, mientras les guste como va quedando.**_

_**Como siempre estoy abierto a cualquier critica o comentario, espero que sigan disfrutando de la historia.**_

_**Gracias por leer - se despide nrobert921.**_


End file.
